A Trial to the Afterlife
by serina-phantom
Summary: Yami and Yugi don't want to leave each other after their duel. But when Ra sends them into a Trial to see if they can stay together, will they survive? With only Bakura and Ryou helping them, what will they do? Will their wish be granted? YYY BR MM SJ OH
1. Let the Trial Begin!

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: This is a story written by us!

Lucy: For once, we wanted to write a story on how the yamis gained their bodies and became able to stay on Earth with their hikaris!

Me: So, technically, this is how it happened, in my story view, of course XD

Lucy: If you don't like/adore aimless fluff, some funny stuff occurring, as well as some wise-crack arguments from Yami and Bakura about quite literally nothing at all...

Me: Then this _isn't _your fic!

Lucy: Please read on if you'll enjoy!

Me: No flamers! This is gonna be a fluffy as Hell story, I promise!

Lucy: Please enjoy it, miina! Chapter start!

**_Chapter One: Let the Trial Begin!_**

Crimson snow fell around the aimless black abyss, vanishing into the chasm below.

The red snow landed around the glass container, like a large cylinder with a piece of round glass in the center, separating it. The bottom and top of the class had metal with great designs, like Celtic crosses.

Not a drop of snow landed in the center of the glass, leaving it totally dry and free as it floated in the middle, as if held by invisible strings.

Two hands reached toward one another, Yugi's fingers touching the glass that separated him from Yami. Yami's hand reached forward until he touched Yugi's hand, the thin glass separating them.

Yami, clothed in his Pharaoh clothing, the cape flowing out behind him, leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at the glass. He may have been dressed like a Pharaoh, but his skin was still pale, like Yugi's was.

Yugi was kneeling on the other side of the glass, dressed up in a thin-strapped top that had golden designs all over it. The top was long, coming to his thighs, before it stopped, revealing Yugi's long legs. Around his shoulders was a red cape.

Yugi whimpered as tears fell from his eyes and splattered onto the clear ground before him. Yami narrowed his eyes, a look of hurt passing over him before he growled at the glass.

"Dammit!" he shouted, pounding his fists against the glass, trying to break over to the other star-haired boy. His fists pounded against the glass until they were bloody. Yugi sobbed.

"Yami..." he whispered, crying again. Yami longed to comfort the boy, but all he could do was lean against the thin glass, Yugi pressing his cheek against the clear wall, as if he and Yami were touching.

Yami felt Bakura's spirit move from behind him, even if he knew he couldn't see. Yugi knew that Ryou's spirit was behind him as well, wanting to be closer to the former thief king.

The glass, their _enemy_, keeping them from contact.

Yugi gasped as he felt something move inside his body, near his back, and the pure white wings unfurled, large white feathers floating around and to the bottom of the case. Ryou's soul vanished back within Yugi, trying to give him strength to fight it.

It was no use.

Yugi was too weak by this point.

Yami gasped in horror, feeling Bakura's soul merge with his soul, giving him power he didn't have before. The star-haired yami slammed his fists against the glass, determined to break it open, even if his fists were beaten bloody.

He had to save Yugi!

He just had to!

Yugi's cape flew above the wings, and Yugi struggled to stay where he was, keeping his hands against the glass. Yami gasped as Yugi was yanked backward.

His hands coming free of the glass wall.

Yugi cried out as he was drawn into the air, some dark force taking him away from his precious other self. Yami slammed his fists against the wall, but all he could do was attempt.

Never succeed.

He couldn't manage to do anything.

Yugi was too far gone.

All Yami could do was shout out the name of his lover, as if by some miracle, and the power of Ra and Bakura guiding him, that it would bring Yugi back to his embrace. His fear became a reality.

Yugi wasn't coming back.

"YUGI!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Currently Down in the Tomb of the Afterlife Where the Duel of Rite is Being Held..._

"Ready for this?"

"You know that I am, Mou Hitori no Boku! Bring it!"

"Very well, then! Make your move!" Yami shouted from his side of the Duel area. Yugi nodded hesitantly and slowly drew his card from his deck, looking down at his hand.

He had enough cards, plus the one on the field, and he knew he could win.

The question was... Did Yugi want to win?

'_How did this happen?_' Yugi thought, looking at his hand, keeping silent. He didn't want to think back on how he and Yami had come to the end of this duel, but he knew that he had to remember.

'_Yami has to pass into the afterlife. I can't change that... But, still, I..._' the star-haired hikari closed his eyes and returned his attention to the Duel of Rite that he and Yami were currently in.

"Silent Magician! Attack Yami!" Yugi shouted, pointing at his opponent. His mind flashed with sorrow. He didn't want to see Yami vanish. He didn't want their feelings to end.

But he had no choice.

'_All I can do is end it quickly..._' he thought. Yami sighed and stared at the oncoming attack.

'_Aibou, your plan was nearly perfect. But you made a fatal flaw. You gave me a card that is going to take you down. I'm so sorry, my aibou,_' the yami thought before preparing his attack.

Meanwhile, the gang watched with interest. Marik was right beside Malik, watching in his ghostly form. Jonouchi was clinging to Kaiba, not sure who to root for, and Otogi was latched around Honda, Mokuba next to them.

Anzu looked over to Isis, standing next to her were Bakura and Ryou. Ryou looked over to Bakura, who was transfixed on the duel.

/Yami, who is going to win this?/ Ryou called via mind-link. Bakura shook his head.

/Not sure, Yadonushi. I have... a slight idea./ he said back, looking at the duel again. He knew what Yami was going to pull. He knew what was coming next. There was no avoiding it.

'_Do it, Pharaoh. Proove to your aibou what you can do..._' the former thief thought.

Yami looked down at the card he had placed on the field, and he instantly knew what he had to do. He didn't want to, but he knew it had to come down to it in the end. It had to happen eventually.

"Return to life! Slifer, the Sky Dragon! I call you from the grave to come to my aid!" Yami yelled. The giant red dragon appeared and roared. Yugi looked it on with a blank expression.

Yami was shocked. '_Aibou is... not afraid..._' he thought, worry filling his eyes.

Yugi smiled slightly. He knew he had to. There wasn't another way. "Sorry, Mou Hitori no Boku. But by... sending that card to the gold seal, I can banish it from use. In short... Slifer dies!!"

Yami gasped as the giant dragon started vanishing into thin air, sending waves of smoke around. Yugi stood in the smoke like an angel of death, no emotion visible on his face. Yami smiled.

'_You've passed me... Aibou,_' he thought. He heard the gasps and murmurs from his friends, but he didn't care. All that mattered was his partner, who had gone silent, once again.

Yugi kept his head lowered, and he shuddered slightly. Yami flashed him a reassuring grin.

'_Strike the final blow, my aibou. Please, my koi, for me, take me down..._' the yami thought. Yugi, seeming to understand, lifted his head, tears coming from his eyes, and he grit his teeth.

"SILENT MAGICIAN! ATTACK YAMI, NOW!!!" he shouted, making everyone jump. The silent magician raged forward and attacked Yami, cutting his life points down to zero before she vanished.

Meaning that Yugi had won.

/He did it, Yami.../ Ryou said to his yami.

Bakura nodded before frowning. /Then why... does Yugi-sama look so upset?/ he questioned. Ryou looked over and saw Yugi crumple to his knees, sobbing his eyes out into his hands.

Yami smiled and walked slowly over to him. "You beat me, Aibou..." he said with a grin. Yugi choked out a sob. How could Yami sound so calm about this? Yami kneeled by Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning when Yugi flinched under his touch. '_Aibou, do you hate me?_' "Stand up. The winner shouldn't be on his knees. If I were you, I wouldn't cry, my aibou..." the yami whispered.

Yugi let loose a sob and looked up to his other self.

"I forgot what winning would mean... I'm too weak. I wanted to be strong like you, to stay with you, but now... I can't..." the hikari whispered, crying harder now.

Yami smiled and then gripped Yugi's shoulders roughly. "You are not weak!" he called. Yugi gasped and looked up at his yami.

"Y-Yami?" he whispered.

"You've always had strength to beat me. You know it. I learned about kindness from you. My precious aibou..." the star-haired pharaoh said. Yugi whimpered and slowly allowed himself to rise to his feet.

"You showed me so much, Aibou. You aren't weak..." Yami whispered. Yugi nodded slowly.

"Mou Hitori no Boku..." he breathed, but Yami stopped him.

"No, Yugi. I am not the 'other you' anymore. You're no one else but you, and I am no one else but me. That's how it was, and will be," he said gently. Yugi frowned but forced himself to smile.

"Y-yeah..." he sobbed. Yami smiled before turning to the gang.

"My friends, thanks for everything that you've done. I really wished I could have stayed. But the Gods... won't allow that," the star-haired yami whispered before turning to Yugi.

"Yugi, no matter what, I want you to remember. I love you. Always and forever," he breathed. Yugi gasped and sobbed. He couldn't let Yami say good bye like this. He couldn't just allow it.

All he could do was nod, however.

Yami turned to the doors to the Afterlife. he then turned to his friends and flashed then a sad grin. "Farewell," he whispered before starting to step forward.

Before he did, however, the doors slid open, and a white light spilled out.

"No... This is not over yet."

Yami gasped as a new voice beamed out. He glanced towards the doors, and was shocked to see someone standing before the doorway, peering back at him with a kind smile.

The person was elegant and tall, dressed in golden Egyptian clothing. His long hair was held up in a golden crown, and his red eyes peered out at his pharaoh with a knowing intelligence.

Isis was the only one able to speak in his presence.

"T-the God of Ra..."

* * *

Yami trembled and instantly bowed, sinking to his knees. He was in the presence of a god, the highest one in the Egyptian gods, and he had to treat him as such. It was what he grew to believe in.

Ra smiled warmly and kindly.

"Stand, my Pharaoh. You should not feel compelled to kneel before me, though I do take gratitude in your respect towards the gods," he said in a silky smooth voice. Yami glanced up and trembled.

"F-forgive me, Ra. I was just... Your presence here is.." Ra laughed calmly, and Yami instantly quieted. The god looked around at Yami's friends, seeing them all bowing. He then turned to Yami.

The pharaoh knew that something was up, since Ra was giving him a strange look. "Yami no Yugi, no, Pharaoh Atemu. You're friends have brought you new memories, have they not?"

"T-they have."

"Do you love the people of Ancient Egypt?"

"I-I do! With everything I have!"

"And the people of the modern era?"

"Y-yes..."

"And what of your aibou? Yugi Mouto, I believe he was named. What do you feel for him?"

"...."

Yami remained silent. He didn't know what to say. If he told Ra the truth, would it affect how he was seen in the god's eyes? Or would Ra be compelled to destroy Yugi so that Yami could pass into the afterlife?

Yami prayed for a third option.

"M-my Ra, I-I do love my aibou. So much more than I have ever loved anything else," the star-haired yami confessed. Ra smiled before frowning. That gave Yami a horrible feeling inside his heart.

"My Pharaoh, you realize that, under normal circumstances, someone from your era can not be with someone of the present," he said. Yami frowned, his heart breaking in half.

Ra grinned.

"However...." the word brought hope to Yami's crimson eyes. "Perhaps, I can do something for the both of you..."

The words were spoken in such a manor that Yami shuddered. Ra's voice had gone from sweet and kind to sultry and wicked, like he was hiding a dirty little secret. Yami was afraid. Not for himself, but for Yugi.

Suddenly, Yami heard a loud yell echo through the walls, and he realized that it was Yugi's. The pharaoh turned to see what was happening to his aibou, but he felt a horrid pain, unlike any other, stabbing through him.

"A-AAAGH!!!" Yami shouted, sinking to his knees. He weakly glanced over to see Yugi in the same hunched position, hugging his body. He was whimpering and sobbing from pain.

"Y-Yugi!" Jonouchi shouted, but Kaiba held him close. Keeping Jonouchi from getting in contact with his best friend.

Yugi and Yami were suddenly surrounded by a white light, and they both felt themselves get drawn into the light before they vanished from the sight of their friends, leaving Ra standing before everyone, still bathed in the glow.

Anzu was the first to shout.

"Atemu! Yugi!!" she hollered, looking around for them. Mokuba gasped and looked up at Ra, who was giving the gang a gentle smile. Jonouchi growled and made a lunge for the god.

"Bastard! Who the Hell do you think you are!?" he shouted, but Malik instantly shushed him.

"Jou! That's a god you're speaking to!" he scolded. Jonouchi flipped him off and struggled against Kaiba's impossibly strong grip.

"Screw that! Answer me, Ra! What did you do to my friends!?" the blonde shouted. Ra, despite being so disrespected, kept him big grin and held out his hand, where two little lights, like mini stars, were floating.

"They are here. With me," he said. Isis nodded in understanding.

"The Trial. That's what you're planning," she whispered. Ra nodded, and Jonouchi looked over to Isis.

"Trial?" Honda asked, clutching Otogi closer to his body.

"What is that, sister?" Malik asked. Marik gripped Malik around the waist and drew him close to his body, glaring over in Ra's direction, giving him a warning not to touch Malik or else.

Isis sighed and flashed her brother a smile. "The Trial, also known by its full name as the Trial of the Afterlife, is where two souls enter the worst trials imaginable. If they manage to beat them, their wish is granted."

"Wish?" Bakura asked. Ra nodded.

"Yes. Atemu wishes to have a body and stay with Yugi. Yugi wishes for Atemu to stay with him. Their wish will be tested in the Trial," the god explained. Ryou shuddered.

"Tested?"" he questioned. Ra nodded.

"Yes. They will pass many tests, with assistance if at all possible. If they succeed in them all, their wish will be granted," he said. Ryou nodded and then took Bakura's hand.

"Then we will be their assistance," he said. Bakura nodded and stood by his aibou.

Ra smiled before frowning down at the both of them.

"To become the assistance, the bodies of the two who help them must become the stage of the trial," Ra explained. Bakura looked confused, so Ra thought of another way to say it so the thief would understand.

"I will shatter your and Ryou's bodies, turning them into something else, and then your spirits will guide them," he said. Ryou gulped.

"S-shatter our bodies?" he asked. Bakura growled.

"Then what will happen to us?" he asked. Ra smiled.

"I was hoping you'd ask. If you help them, when they pass their tests, even if they fail, your bodies will revert to normal. And, you'll get your wishes to stay together, too," he confessed.

Bakura thought it over before grinning widely. Ryou swa his look and smiled.

"We aren't afraid," he said with a wink. Malik wanted to stop them, but knew it was useless. Ryou and Bakura were unstoppable once they came to a decision and agreed with it.

Ra smiled before pointing the area, commanding that they stood upon it. Ryou and Bakura both went to the center of the place where Yugi and Yami had dueled, and did as Ra instructed.

Naming themselves.

"In the name of the sun god Ra, I, Bakura Necrophades Touzoku, come before you to be broken into the stage for the Trials of the Afterlife," the yami of the Sennen Ring said. Ryou was next.

"In the name of the god Horus, I, Ryou Noah Bakura, come before you to be broken into the stage for the Trials of the Afterlife," he shouted. The doors rumbled, and Ra shouted next.

"Speak the name of those you wish to guide!" he shouted. Bakura and Ryou snapped their eyes open.

"Yami Sennen/Pharaoh Atemu!" Bakura hollered.

"Yugi Dante Mouto!" Ryou hollered at the gates as they rumbled with light. Ra lifted his staff in the air, the light from the orb in the center glowing brightly with power and the sun.

"ADMITTED!!" he bellowed.

Bakura gasped as he felt himself burning like flames, and he tried to shout, but his voice wasn't heard. He felt himself lifting into the air, and he threw his head back as the flames grew inside him.

The former thief glanced over and saw Ryou levitating as well, but his look didn't portray fear or even death. It resonated peace and calmingness, despite the shocking thing that was happening to him.

He was shattering apart, like a wave, still being connected to his body. His body altered and shifted like it was made of water, becoming wisps and altering around into a round creation.

Bakura felt the same thing happening, and the flames became pleasurable. He moaned in pleasure as the feeling swelled over him, and suddenly, he was rushing towards a black abyss. It opened and swallowed him, the lights blinding.

The gang covered their eyes, not seeing the ghastly transformation that their two silverette friends were going through. All they saw was the brightest lights ever, and then they vanished.

Leaving behind a small hourglass.

* * *

Malik gasped and looked it over. The hourglass didn't hold any sand, and the bottom of it was made of dark metal, with rose designs and beautiful hieroglyphics. The top of it was covered by lighter metal with the same designs.

After silence, the gang started shouting.

"B-Bakura!?"

"R-Ryou-kun! Where'd you guys go!?"

"What is that... thing?"

"That thing," Ra stated, picking up the hourglass and smiling down at it. "Is what your two friends, Bakura and Ryou, have become," he said, placing the two lights that were Yami and Yugi so they fused with the hourglass.

One light, the darker one, floated on the darker side of the hourglass, the bottom, and the crimson light floated on the lighter half, near the top. Ra smiled and placed the hourglass onto the ground before pointing to it.

"While it looks small, your four friends have been cast into a dimension filled with trials. When they finish, they will revert to normal," Ra said before turning to the gang and smiling.

"I'll be watching over them. Have faith and pray," he said before vanishing into thin air.

Leaving the gang with the hourglass.

Kaiba looked at the hourglass and then over to his friends, who were watching it with interest and shock. Anzu was trembling, Otogi was eyeing it with interest, and poor little Mokuba was looking around in horror.

"W-what do we do now?"

"Dammit! Isn't there any way to help them besides standing here!?"

"I-I don't think there is, Honda-koi."

"Shit!"

"Yugi... Yami... Bakura... Ryou...."

"What can we do, Marik?"

"I don't know, Makky..."

"We do nothing."

Everyone gasped in shock and turned to Kaiba, who was now kneeling before the hourglass. He scooped it into his hands and held it before the gang, eyes closed in wisdom. Jonouchi watched in shock.

"D-Dragon..." he whispered. Kaiba looked at the gang.

"Ra said that only those in there can assist. We're out here, so we can't do anything to help them," he said before setting the hourglass on a stone table before stepping back and holding Jonouchi in his arms.

"All we can do is sit..." Kaiba looked at the hourglass and then to the doors to the afterlife before closing his eyes.

"And pray."

* * *

Me: Chapter one is finished! (Personally, the first scene was fluffy XD)

Lucy: Oh no! First chapter and the four boys are already dragged into the Afterlife trial!

Me: Well, hey, better than draggin' it out for a million chappies.

Lucy: True.

Me: Anyway, next chapter will be Trial Number One! (A.N: There are about 11 trials that they need to do XD)

Lucy: Yugi and Yami, with Bakura and Ryou guiding them (Baku-Baku is with Yami-no-Baka, Ry-Ry is with Yugi-chama), have to find one another after getting through a maze!

Me: This one will be really fun XD

Lucy: Please review nicely! No flamers! And please be kind when you review! Tell me your favorite part, please! Ja ne XD


	2. Trial of the Sennen Puzzle Part 1

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: The Sennen Puzzle's trial!

Me: Worst part is, the mind links are _gone_! Zilch, nadda, finito!

Lucy: And, in order to win this trial, Yami and Yugi have to locate one another in the maze, WITHOUT using their mindlink!

Me: We'll see if they can do it!

Lucy: With Bakura and Ryou helping, maybe they can!

Me: We shall certainly see, won't we?

Lucy: Chapter starto!

**_Chapter Two: Trial of the Sennen Puzzle (Part 1)_**

[Ra's Point of View]

I love playing with mortals.

Yes, it may sound evil, but I don't do it for my own gain. I play with them because if they win against me and the other gods, then they get their greatest wish fufilled. It's joyous fun.

Only courageous people win my games. Cowards fall to the darkness and are devoured by the shadows. Hmph. Serves some of them right for wanting world domination.

Bakura, for instance, said he wanted to rule the world, when in truth, all he wanted was to be with his hikari forever. That's where I come in.

Meanwhile, my Pharaoh wishes to stay with his beloved aibou. To do so, I've sent them (and their two friends Bakura and Ryou) in the Trial of the Afterlife, to see if they really will stay together through anything.

God, I love playing with mortals.

Only the strongest survive.

* * *

Yami moaned and slowly shifted, his mind trapped deep in the shadows.

He whimpered slightly in pain and then shifted against the cold cobblestone ground before opening his eyes, slowly, and sitting up. His body felt like a lead weight, and he groaned when he shifted.

Yami's hand instantly went to his head.

"Ohh, what hit me?" he moaned before looking down at his wrist. He gasped when he saw a gold wristband, like something from egypt, on his pale wrists. He sat up and looked down to himself.

Yami was amazed to find himself wearing his egyptian pharaoh clothing, even if he wasn't tan like he had been back in Egypt. His crimson eyes were wide as he glanced around, shocked when he didn't see his Sennen Puzzle.

"W-where am I?" he asked. Not a soul answered. Yami sighed. "Figures no one would answer," he breathed.

Almost a second after his comment, Yami felt something stir from within him, and then move from out of his body. As soon as the feeling was gone, Yami groaned as pain filled his body like lead, and he dropped to the ground.

Yami moaned and hugged his arms to his chest. "A-agh... W-what's happening to me?" he whispered weakly.

From above him came a small laugh, one that sounded very familiar, but all the evil had been removed from it. Still, Yami recognized the laughter coming from above his head, and he sneered.

"Pharaoh-sama, I never imagined you'd be on your knees before me," the voice laughed. Yami snarled.

"Listen, Bakura! Now isn't the time for-"

Yami stopped and stared in amazement at what was floating before him.

Somehow, Bakura was before him, but his appearance had change. His silver hair was now a lot longer, and it fell to his waist in wispy fashions. Two black and red beads held the front parts, bringing some color to his white hair.

From the side of his head, where his ears were, jutted two small ears that were black on top where the fur was, red where the skin was. They looked like cat and dog ears fused, and they were just adorable.

The thief, however, with his new appearance, was clothed in a crimson red outfit that appeared to be like a tight camisole that fell to his tighs. At the end it was spiked slightly. Around Bakura's body, like a jacket, was a black outfit that bore no sleeves, but came a little longer than the camisole did, coming to his thighs.

Around his neck, ankles, and wrists were black choker-like belts that looked similar to the ones Yami wore with Yugi's school uniform. The jacket was held in place by red laces that looked like a corset's front.

Yami stared in shock at the fact that the other yami was levitating before him.

"B-Bakura..." he whispered. Bakura smirked.

"Like it? I find it suits me very well," he said. Yami snickered.

"I'll say. Those cat ears are just _adorable_," he laughed. Bakura growled at him evilly.

"S-shut up, Pharaoh! Is that any way to treat the person who came to rescue you!?" the silverette shouted. Yami gasped and looked over to Bakura, confusion on his face.

"Rescue me?" he asked.

Bakura sighed and shook his head slowly from side to side. "Idiot. We came to rescue you because Ra stole you and Yugi and placed you in the Trial of the Afterlife," he stated. Yami tilted his head in confusion.

"Trial of the Afterlife?" he repeated. Bakura sighed.

"Hai. He shattered Ryou and my bodies to make the stage. Right now, you're inside the item our bodies created," the silverette said. Yami stared in amazement, eyes wide with excitement. Bakura glared slightly.

"What?" he snarled. Yami smiled.

"Never knew you cared. Thanks, Bakura," he said with a small laugh. Bakura sighed and looked away.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it," he said before looking towards the maze that rested before him and the Pharaoh. Yami looked ahead and frowned in disgust, narrowing his crimson eyes at the sight.

"This thing... What are we gonna do?" he asked. Bakura shook his head.

"We have to find Yugi and Ryou," he said before trying mind link. /Yadonushi? Yadonushi! Can you hear me!?/ Silence answered, and Bakura gasped in shock. "W-we can't use mind link!"

Yami gasped and tried it with his aibou. //Yugi!?// Silence. //Yugi, please! If you hear me, answer! I'm begging you!// Yugi, if he heard, gave no response. Yami growled before looking to the maze.

"Where are we? Whose test is this?" he asked. Bakura looked around.

"The Sennen Puzzle's Trial," he said. Yami nodded before taking a step forward, throwing his cape so that it billowed behind him in a wind that did not exist, Bakura's spirit floating right next to him.

"Then let's go and find the ones we love!" he called before he and the silverette yami entered the maze of the Sennen Puzzle.

* * *

Darkness.

Yugi floated underneath the surface of what seemed to be water, even though he was still able to breathe. He didn't know where he was, nor did he care. All that mattered to him was his precious lover. His Yami.

And right now, Yami was no where to be seen.

'_Yami... Yami... Oh, Yami, my koi, where are you? Why am I here?_'

"Yugi-chan?"

'_Eh? Who's calling me?_'

"Yugi-chan? Are you okay?"

'_I have to answer them... But who are they?_'

"Yugi-chan, wake up! Are you still alive?"

'_Awake? I am awake, aren't I? I guess not..._'

Yugi moaned and slowly allowed his eyes to open, groaning as a bright light flooded them. He sat up and rubbed his head before looking around at his surroundings, shocked by what he saw everywhere around him.

It was like a maze. Sorta of like the labrinth that Yami and Jonouchi dueled against the MeiKyu brothers in. Only this time, Yugi was inside the maze, instead of being the one watching it from the duel field.

"This is so weird. Where am I?" Yugi called, looking down at himself. He gasped in shock as he saw the outfit he had donned, and almost instantly, his hands covered himself up, face flashing bright ruby red.

Yugi was dressed in a top that fell to his thighs before cutting off, nothing underneath except for very short boxers. The top had thin straps, and the front was like a camisole. The back of the top was long, coming to his ankles, and Yugi saw that he was wearing a white choker and some bracelets.

"W-what's with this get up?" he whispered. Yugi felt something shift within him and then speak.

"Yugi-chan, can you hear me?"

Yugi gasped and looked around, instantly recognizing the voice. "Ryou-chan? Where are you?" he asked. Ryou gave no answer, and Yugi moaned when he felt something move from his body, seperating from him.

The thing went to Yugi's front and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. You're awake, Yugi-chan," it said. Yugi gasped and glanced up with a grin.

"Ryou-cha-"

Yugi gasped when he saw Ryou floating a few inches off the ground before him.

Ryou was different, his hair a lot longer, coming to his waist. In the fronts of his hair were ivory beads. Around his neck, ankles, and wrists were white choker belts. In place of Ryou's normal ears were white kitten ears that went out to the side, almost like a dog's. The top was white, while the skin of it, the underneath, was a very pale green. The other hikari had been clothed in a white camisole, like Yugi's, only he had a green jacket-like cover over his that had no sleeves and was a little longer than the camisole.

"Ryou-chan, you're so cute!" Yugi squealed. Ryou blushed and looked away.

"T-thanks. I think it suits me," he said with a giggle. Yugi nodded before becoming serious and looking around.

"Where are we? This looks like the place we battled against the Mei Kyu brothers," he said. Ryou floated a little over towards the maze and nodded before turning back to Yugi. He pointed over to it.

"This is the first Trial in the Afterlife. The Trial of the Sennen Puzzle," he said. Yugi blinked.

"Sennen Puzzle's Trial?" he asked.

Ryou nodded carefully. "Hai. You see, each Item has a trial, and, if you want Yami to live with you forever and be with you, you have to defeat all of the trials," the other hikari said in a wise voice.

Yugi nodded before closing his eyes. "Let's use mind link to find our yamis," he said. //Yami?// Silence answered. Yugi gasped in horror. "I-I can't call Yami through the mind link!" he yelled over to Ryou. Ryou gasped and tried as well.

/'Kura! Can you hear me?!/

Silence.

"Shit!" Ryou cursed loudly, eyes narrow. Yugi looked towards the maze in wonder.

"We'll have to defeat it if we wanna find them, right?" he asked. Ryou nodded before floating over to the maze and pointing at it. Yugi nodded and stood up, determination in his eyes.

"Then let's go in..." he said before entering the dungeon with Ryou by his side.

'_Yami, I will be with you soon. Have faith in me..._' Yugi thought.

* * *

"GYAAAA!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCKING OSIRIS!?"

"AAAAGH! CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT!!!"

"GYAAAA!!!"

"GOD DAMN IT, PHARAOH-SAMA! SHUT IT ALREADY!!! HURRY, IT'S COMING CLOSER!!!!"

Yami slammed one of the doors that he had found in the maze shut and panted heavily, Bakura right by him keeping the door shut. Both were wide eyes in horror, shuddering violently. After a few moments of silence, Yami found the voice to speak.

"B-Bakura?"

"H-Hai?"

"W-was that a..."

"Giant man-eating skeleton that looked like it was coming to eat us?"

"Hai."

"Hai."

Both sighed in relief before backing away from the door, making sure that they didn't go near it. Yami looked over and around at the maze, seeing a few more doors around the place where he had been before.

"These doors either lead us to the other side of the maze wall, or towards monsters," he concluded. Bakura nodded before looking to the top of the dungeon and frowning, fear evident in his eyes.

"I hope Yadonushi and Yugi-sama are all right..." he stated.

Yami nodded before looking towards the area where the dungeon was leading to, and he saw that it bore no top, showing off the bright, seemingly glowing ceiling. He pointed towards it.

"There! Bakura, fly up there and tell me if you can see them!" the star-haired yami called.

Bakura smirked. "For once, you give off good ideas, my Pharaoh-sama," he laughed. Yami ignored the crude comment and watched as Bakura rose high into their air, coming towards the ceiling of the dungeon walls. He kept rising until something happened.

Bakura yelped in pain as he cracked his head against some invisible wall and came spiraling towards the ground before hitting it dead on. Yami ran to his side, eyes wide with shock.

"What the fuck happened!?" he yelled.

Bakura sat up and rubbed his head. "I hit a freaking invisible wall and spiraled until I hit the ground! What the fuck do you think happened!?" he shouted, glaring at Yami while rubbing his sore head, moaning in pain.

Yami stared at the dungeon in horror. "Then we can't find them unless we look," he said.

Bakura nodded and rose to his feet, levitating a few inches from the ground once again. "Yeah. All we can do it pray that they don't move from their spots until we find them," he whispered. Yami nodded before taking several steps forward, eyes narrowed in determination. He felt Bakura's spirit behind him, giving him strength.

'_Yugi, no matter how long it takes me, I will find you in this maze. I swear to all the gods in Heaven that I will find you no matter what!_' the pharaoh made his silent promise as he entered the maze.

To find his lover.

* * *

Me: Done!

Lucy: Poor Baku-Baku and Yami-no-Baka! (A.N: The outfits for Bakura and Ryou are so kawaii XD Kitty/doggy ears XD)

Me: I hope they end up finding their other selves!

Lucy: Mind you, each Item has a trial, then there are like, four different trials after that!

Me: Please enjoy these next chapters, because there will be fluff galore in them, we assure you of that, my friends XD

Lucy: Please be kind and tell us your favorite part! Sometimes I feel like no one tells us their favorite parts, or that they don't read what my aibou and I say after each chapter!

Me: Please be kind and review! No flamers!


	3. Trial of the Sennen Puzzle Part 2

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: Here's the next chapter!

Lucy: Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Ryou have to find each other to pass this obstical!

Me: If they don't, then they will never get their wish granted!

Lucy: This is going to be a fun chapter!

Me: Please enjoy it, miina!

Lucy: Chapter start!

**_Chapter Three: Trial of the Sennen Puzzle (Part 2)_**

"KYAAAA!!! Oh, my holy mother fucking Isis! I-is that a _caterpillar_!?"

"I don't care _what_ it is, Yugi-chan! Just close the fucking door before it eats us!"

Yugi instantly complied with Ryou's request and slammed the door to the maze that he had openned. He panted heavily and relocked the door from the outside and rubbed his head weakly, sweat streaming down it.

"O-oh, that was sooo close," he breathed. Ryou shuddered, the hair on his cat ears standing on end.

"I-I agree..." he nodded. Yugi sighed and looked around the maze, reaching his hand forward and gently touching the end of the cool cement blocks that made it up. His eyes trailed up and down, and he soon felt his heart beating.

"I can't call Yami through the mind link. And you can't call Bakura. We're never getting out of here," the littlest hikari whimpered. Ryou gasped and flew to Yugi's side.

"Yugi, that isn't true! Bakura and Yami will come to save us. That's what the gods want! For you to think that! Then we'll fail the trial!" the silverette scolded. Yugi cast him a look.

"Open your eyes, Ryou! We've been traveling in a maze with monsters for almost seven hours!! There's no hope!" he sobbed, dropping to his knees and crying into his hands.

Ryou stared at his friend before flying to his side, placing his hands on his shoulder and drawing him close. Yugi sobbed and rolled over so that his head was buried in Ryou's chest.

He cried harder. "T-this sucks. I hate thinking that I have to say good bye to Yami. It hurts so much, Ryou-chan," Yugi sobbed.

Ryou smiled sadly and held his friend as close as he could manage, placing his chin on Yugi's head.

"Yes... Good byes are painful," he whispered.

Ryou felt tears touching his own amber-brown eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall or touch the ground. He was supposed to be the Guardian of Light and protect Yugi so that Yugi's precious wish could be granted.

It was the least he could do for his friend.

"Good byes are so painful that we'd do anything not to have to say them," Ryou whispered. Yugi nodded and opened his amethyst eyes, his vision blurred by tears. He sniffled and closed his eyes again.

"Yami..." he whispered. Ryou smiled softly. He then opened his eyes and opened his lips, using a power he had gained to try and calm down his little sobbing friend. He used the powers the goddess Isis had granted him.

The power to sing like a god.

_Far longer than forever  
They'll hold us in their hearts  
It's almost like they're here with us  
Although we're far apart_

_Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
We close our eyes and we are where they are_

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond  
Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond_

_Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
Like no love every known  
And with their love we'll never be alone_

_Far longer than forever  
Much stronger than forever  
And with their love we'll never be alone_

_Never, never be alone  
Never, never be alone  
Far longer than forever_

Yugi felt like crying. He knew the message that his friend was trying to say, but he knew that he could do nothing but cry. He was so happy that Ryou was with him, so that he didn't lose hope in Yami.

Yugi wiped his eyes and drew himself from his friend's embrace. "T-thanks, Ry. I think I can go on now," he whispered. Ryou smiled and patted him on the head before rising to his feet, levitating slightly.

"Then let us go find them," he whispered before taking Yugi's hand in his own, and he guided him towards the place where he could sense a strong amount of hope and love coming from. He knew it had to be.

Yami and Bakura had to be there.

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi, if you hear me, then come out!" Yami called, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his yelling.

Bakura flew around, to the best of his ability, and looked around until he spotted Ryou, which he and Yami hadn't done in almost seven hours, and their times was ticking slowly. Like an eternity had passed.

"Pharaoh-sama, this is taking forever! How big is this maze!?" the silverette yami hollered. Yami shrugged a little.

"I have no idea. But, we should talk about something in order to keep ourselves occupied while we look," he suggested. Bakura nodded before looking at Yami with a grin on his face. Yami shuddered under the look.

"So, tell me, Ou-sama, have you taken Yugi's virginity yet?" Bakura asked. Yami blushed.

"Have you taken Ryou's?" he asked back. Bakura smirked.

"Hell yes. Now, answer me," he stated. Yami sighed and looked ahead of himself again.

"Hai. I have," he said. Bakura cheered and slapped the yami hard on the back, so much so that Yami was amazed he hadn't thrown up in the process. Bakura had obviously gotten stronger with his new transformation.

Bakura cackled and grinned widely.

"So, how was your first time? How'd it go?" he asked. Yami looked off in a distant void. Should he tell? Yami smiled to himself, remembering that Bakura had given up his body to help Yami get his wish to stay with Yugi, even if they weren't the closest of friends.

He could trust his friend with anything.

"Well, Yugi and I were just laying near one another, and I asked if we could advance our relationship. Yugi said he wasn't sure, not because he didn't love me, but because he wasn't sure about the pain. I assured him that it wouldn't be that bad, and then we did it, and it was the most amazing thing ever!" Yami shouted. Bakura grinned.

"So, what do you think he's good at when you guys do it? What does he do that makes you want him?" he asked. Yami sighed, he knew his friend was going to ask at some point. He sighed and looked to the top of the dungeon.

"I guess it'd be the way he's always so embarrassed, always blushing, even if it's just me that he's around. God, he's just so adorable when he's all flustered and embarrassed like that," Yami whispered. Bakura snickered.

"Someone's got the hots for their younger version," he sung. Yami glared.

"Shut up! What about you, eh? What makes Ryou so Ra damn special?" he asked. Bakura narrowed his eyes before looking around, as if hoping that Ryou would be right there near him.

"I guess it's similar. The way he's all childish and cute, especially during our first time. He was covering himself up and was blushing, but he was so cute, I can't help but like him, you know?" the other yami asked.

Yami nodded before looking around and leaning against the wall of the maze, closing his eyes as if trying to sense Yugi on the other side of the wall. He used his strength to send his mind through.

Suddenly, two streams of energy hit, and two thoughts came across.

'_Yugi!_'

'_Yami!!_'

* * *

Yugi whirled around once he felt a familiar feeling, and he pressed his hands against the wall.

"Yami! Yami, is that you!?" he called.

Yami heard his voice and pressed himself against the wall, his hands touching it. He could feel Yugi on the other side, and he wanted to shatter the wall and be with him.

"Yugi! Aibou, I'm here!" Yami shouted, hitting his fists against the wall, trying to smash through the cement so that he could be with the one that he truly loved. Bakura stopped him before they started bleeding.

"Yami! Yami!!" Yugi sobbed out of happiness. He couldn't believe it! He had found Yami!

Bakura placed his hands on the cement as well. "Yadonushi! Are you with him? Can you hear me!?" he shouted. Ryou shifted his hands to the wall, able to sense his other self, his love, on the other side.

"I'm here!" he called.

Bakura breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy to know that none of the monsters had gotten his precious lover, and that made him feel so much better now that he knew it.

Yami looked around and tried to think of a way to shatter the wall, but he couldn't think of anything. He growled in anger and hit his fist hard against the wall, closing his eyes angrily.

"There's no way to find them..." he whispered.

Bakura smirked. "Never say that, Pharaoh-sama," he said before raising his hands up before him. Aparently, Ryou sensed what he was doing, because he mirrored the action and held his hands before him.

Silence filled the maze before Ryou and Bakura started chanting, each saying their own version of their spell.

"We most distant of twins, we most closest of allies, we most special of lovers, beg of thee to come and give us the power that the gods gave us for our most holy of assignments..."

Yami stared as the black light flowed from the ground, like snakes, lacing around his friend's body. Bakura seemed to not notice, entranced in his most powerful spell.

Yugi gasped as the white tendrils wrapped around Ryou and coated him in a special sheilding, his magic given by the gods glowing and filling the maze with a brilliant, holy light that shone like heaven.

It was an amazement to see.

"In the name of the God Ra, I, Bakura Touzoku, break these walls that bind us!" the silverette yami shouted.

"In the name of the God Horus, I, Ryou Bakura, break these walls that bind us!" Ryou shouted. Both he and Bakura snapped their eyes open and thrust their arms at the wall keeping them apart.

"**PURGE!!!**" they both shouted, their spells slamming into the wall before shattering it to pieces.

Yami gasped and dove to the ground to avoid the debris, and Yugi covered his eyes and face with his arms, so that he wasn't harmed by the flying rocks that came his way.

Once the smoke and debris had stopped falling, leaving both Ryou and Bakura gasping in exhaustion, Yami glanced up to see if the wall had been broken through fully.

What he saw made him want to cry.

Yugi was right in front of him, a shocked look on his face. Yugi started crying, Yami guess it was out of happiness, and he reached for Yami before hugging him tightly, crying his eyes out. Yami held him and sunk to his knees.

He couldn't believe it.

He had found his aibou.

"Yami... Yami!" Yugi sobbed. He never wanted to let go. It seemed almost like a dream, but Yugi wasn't sure how it was possible. Yami smiled and held Yugi closer.

"Yugi, it's gonna be okay, now. I'm right here," he whispered with a smile. Yugi sobbed harder and looked over to see Ryou fly over to Bakura, the two transformed beings levitating above the ground.

"'Kura!"

"Yadonushi!"

Both the beings hugged one another and seemed to drop to their knees. Bakura held Ryou as if he hadn't seen him in years, and Yugi could have sworn to Osiris that he saw Bakura crying. But he decided against saying it.

He went back to hugging his own yami.

"Oh, 'Kura..." Ryou whispered. He was glad this wasn't some horrid dream that he was going to awaken from.

"Ryou, I thought I was going to lose you. I honest to Ra thought I'd never see you again," Bakura whispered. He didn't feel the need to mention Ryou's transformed state, since he knew that he looked similar.

He was just happy to see Ryou again.

While the two couples held one another, the ground suddenly started trembling violently.

* * *

"W-what the Hell!?" Bakura shouted as the ground rocked like a tremor, stirring fear into Yami's being.

'_Something's coming..._' he thought before looking to the ground, seeing it split open before him and his three other compainions. Something emerged from the ground and stood before the group.

Yami was the first to speak.

"Ra..."

Ra flashed the four boys a wide, kind smile. Yami shuddered and held Yugi closer to his body. He felt something evil behind Ra's smirk, as if he were planning on doing something evil, or insane.

"Congradulations. You passed the first trial," the god congradulated, clapping his hands slowly. Yami nodded. He felt Yugi shift in his arms.

"So, what does that mean?" he asked. Ra smirked and snapped his fingers.

Yugi gasped as he felt something burn inside of him, and he saw Ryou and Bakura get torn away from one another. Bakura gasped as he saw himself go transparent, and he made a reach for Ryou.

"Yadonushi!" he shouted before both he and Ryou went fully translucent, and vanished inside the person they were supposed to protect. Yami felt Bakura fuse with his soul before the burning vanished.

Yugi panted when Ryou was with him, and he looked over to Yami before back at Ra.

"W-why would you tear them apart like that?" he whispered. Ra smiled softly and shook his head.

"This trial is not over. And you'll only get one another when you complete it," he said before snapping again. Ra's eyes glew bright red, fully, and he cackled as if he were a victorious drug lord.

"LET THE SECOND TRIAL BEGIN!!" he shouted.

Yami gasped as harsh wind came in his direction, and he felt himself get torn into the air. Yugi was thrown the other way, and Yami gasped before reaching for his aibou. It became clear to him.

Ra was seperating them once again.

"YUGI!!" Yami hollered.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi pleaded as the wind tore him and Yami into two seperate places, far away from one another before they were both swallowed by black, and Ra vanished into a stream of light, starting the second trial.

And with that, they had been torn apart again.

* * *

Me: No! Dammit, right when they find each other, the gods _have_ to seperate them!

Lucy: Son of a bitch! This story will not be kind to them, now will it?

Me: Nope, but the next trial will test their love for one another!

Lucy: Please look forward to it!

Me: All the Items have their own little... test.

Lucy: Please review and tell us your favorite part, please, miina! Remember, the review button is your friend XD


	4. Trial of the Sennen Eye Part 1

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: Here we go!

Lucy: Next trial!

Me: Yami has to choose between his lover...

Lucy: Or his friends!

Me: Which will he choose?

Lucy: Please enjoy this chapter, miina-san!

**_Chapter Four: Trial of the Sennen Eye (Part 1)_**

Darkness filled over the skies, choking the air with a thick fog of black.

The abyss was endless, but there seemed to be a standing place, where Yami's unconscious body was draped. Yami moaned and shifted in his sleep, his hazy mind slowly remembering what had happened before.

Yugi being torn away from him. Yugi being sent away. Yugi...

"Yugi!!" Yami hollered as he snapped into consciousness, shaking his head and holding his arms close to his chest. He shuddered and looked around the cold, dark abyss before sighing and looking to the ground, eyes closed.

"H-he's gone. I couldn't save Yugi. Dammit!" he cursed, slamming his fist onto the ground. He didn't care if he bled, or what happened to him.

All that came to him was the fact that he had let Yugi down.

"Shit. Bakura, let's go," he whispered. Yami waited for Bakura's answer, but to his shock, he didn't get one. He called Bakura's name again, and his eyes widened when he realized that he couldn't feel Bakura fused with him anymore.

"Bakura!?" he shouted, but Yami didn't hear or feel Bakura trying to respond. That made him worried.

Yami shuddered as a cool prescence suddenly came over him, and he held his arms tightly, shaking. He looked back and spotted a bright billowing light appear before him before a creature stepped from the light.

Yami's eyes widened.

"Ra..." he breathed.

Ra towered before the yami and smiled down at him in such a manor that it made Yami tremble under his divine power. The yami then bowed before Ra, who waved his hand and allowed Yami to stand up.

"My Pharaoh, you are now in your next trial. The trial of the Sennen Eye," he said. Yami growled.

He remembered everything about the Sennen Eye, and how Pegasus had used it to overwhelm Yugi and send his soul shattering across the Shadow Realm. Yami had never felt so horrified in his whole life. The Eye brought back bad memories.

"My Pharaoh, your test is of your loyalty," Ra said before pointing over to two places.

Two sets of lights came up, and Yami gasped in horror at what he saw.

Standing in the set of lights was Yugi, struggling against the grip of a featureless man who was smiling down at him happily. The man seemed to be big and brawly, and there for, Yugi couldn't break free.

Unknown to Yami, the person being held wasn't Yugi, but a clone that Ra had creature for this trial.

In the other set of lights was Bakura, being held in a man's grip. Bakura, who was real and not a clone, kicked and struggled against the man's viscious and bone-crushing grip. Yami's eyes went wide.

"YUGI! BAKURA!" he turned to Ra. "What have you done to them?!" he shouted.

Ra flashed Yami a grin. "This is your next trial. You must chose between your lover or your friend. The one you chose will live, but the loser... will die. Chose Yami. Only two of you leaves here alive," the blond god stated.

Yami's eyes widened in horror.

"Y-you mean one of my friends has to die!?" he shouted. Ra nodded.

"That is your trial. To see what leans more in your heart," he stated before vanishing, leaving Yami to decide his choice.

Bakura kicked and thrashed all around. "No! Yami, don't let Ra decide things for you! You don't have to do anything! Choose Yugi and get out of here! Nothing's gonna happen to me!" he bellowed.

Yami shook his head.

"I-I can't! You and I may have been enemies, but now that we've become such close friends, I... I'm not risking Ra killing you! Do you really wanna leave Ryou like that!?" the star-haired boy shouted. Bakura shook his head.

"No! But I can't let you abandon Yugi! Go! Save him! I don't care if I die! Ryou will understand!" he shouted. Yami shuddered.

'_What do I do?_' he thought in horror. He didn't want to lose Yugi or Bakura, but according to Ra, Yami had to make a choice on whom he was going to rescue. The star-haired yami closed his eyes and tried to think on his choice.

'_I don't have any options... I can't just kill Bakura! Ryou will never forgive me! But I can't kill Yugi! He's the one that I love! I can't... make a choice..._' Yami thought. He felt his eyes burning and knew that any moment, he was going to start crying.

But who could blame him?

"Times up, my Pharaoh," Ra said as he appeared before Yami. Bakura snarled.

If Ra wasn't a god, Bakura would have ripped his head off for making Yami have to choose between him or his lover. Bakura narrowed his eyes as Yami looked up.

Strangely, he looked... unafraid.

"Ra, you said I had to select one, and only two would leave, correct?" Yami asked. Ra nodded. "Only two of us are going to walk out of here alive, right?" Ra nodded again. Yami closed his eyes and smiled at the Yugi clone.

"Then kill me."

Ra's crimson eyes doubled in size, and he peered down in horror at the former Pharaoh.

"W-what?"

"I said... Kill me, and let Bakura and Yugi leave here alive."

"Baka no Pharaoh! What are you thinking!? Don't throw your life away for a pathetic thief like me! Just pick Yugi and get out of here!" Bakura shouted, thrashing around in the man's harsh grip.

Yami turned to Bakura and shook his head, smiling sadly.

"I can't. I know you want me to but... You've become like my best friend, Bakura, and I don't wanna see you die. Tell Yugi I love him, okay?" the star-haired boy whispered. He then turned and closed his eyes to accept his fate.

Ra pursed his lips and smiled.

"Admitted. You've passed the second trial," he stated.

Yami's eyes widened. "W-what!? All of this was a stage? I was supposed to chose myself to die!?" Ra beamed and nodded. Yami shook his head. "That's not cool, Ra-sama," he whispered, and Ra cackled.

"I know. But you've chosen right. Now you and Bakura may go to the third trial. Fear not, you will see Yugi very soon. You'll see Ryou, too, Bakura," the god said before snapping and freeing Bakura, making the Yugi clone vanish.

And with that, their third trial began.

* * *

Me: Yes! Yami's so sweet! He chose to give Yugi life more than himself!

Lucy: That was the trial!

Me: Good! Now, please review!

Lucy: Yugi's trial is next!

Me: What will he choose?

Lucy: Please review, miina!


	5. Trial of the Sennen Eye Part 2

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: Okay! After such a long time, we have finally updated A Trial to the Afterlife!

Lucy: Yugi's turn to choose!

Me: What will happen? Please read on!

Lucy: Chapter start!

**_Chapter Five: Trial of the Sennen Eye (Part 2)_**

Deep within the darkness, Yugi carefully allowed his eyes to open.

The younger of the hikaris sat up slowly, glancing around the endless darkness. He let his purple eyes adjust to the growing darkness, but he could see nothing, no matter how long he waited.

After what felt like an hour, Yugi gave up on waiting for his eyes to adjust. He instead spent some time trying to look for Yami.

"Yami, where are you?" he shouted.

As he expected, his yami didn't answer him. Yugi was about to call for him again, when he remembered that Ra had torn him away from his yami when they had completed the Sennen Puzzle's Trial.

Yugi sighed and looked around the darkness.

"So... We're in a new trial, right, Ryou-chan? Mind telling me which trial we've gone in to now?" he asked quietly. He waited for a few moments, but then noticed that Ryou wasn't answering him.

"Huh? Ryou-chan?" he called again.

The younger hikari closed his eyes and tried to use his magic to sense where Ryou had gone, but upon probing his soul deep enough, he found that Ryou was nowhere in his heart or in his soul.

"Ryou-chan!" Yugi shouted, glancing around in the darkness.

"Relax, my little hikari. The other hikari is all right," a deep voice that was both calming yet intimidating called from the darkness.

Yugi gasped and turned around, spotting a large flash of light in the darkness. The light flew before him and transformed into the shape of a tall young man with long brown hair, red eyes, and a bird perched on his shoulder. He was dressed in a similar way to Ra, only his was more bird-like.

"W-who are you?" Yugi whispered.

The figure smiled kindly, and though it was a kind smile, Yugi could sense great power coming from the young man towering several feet above him.

"I am not surprised that you do not know of me, little Yugi. But my name is Horus, and I am one of the gods sent here to judge your trial," the brown haired man told Yugi.

"Y-you're Horus?" Yugi asked.

"I am," Horus said.

"T-then, please, tell me where Ryou-chan is! And Yami!" Yugi asked. Horus grinned at him in the same horrifying manor, and Yugi could do nothing but hold his mouth shut and pray that he didn't upset this god.

"I am afraid I can not do that, Yugi. Yami has already moved from his trial, and if you want to see him, you must pass this trial," he said. Yugi nodded slowly and glanced up to him.

"Then where is Ryou-chan?" he asked.

Horus smiled at him again. "I had to take him away for this trial, because I can not have him interfering and effecting your decision. Besides, he is involved in this trial as well," he said with a smirk.

As if on cue, two sets of lights went up, and Yugi spotted two monsterous figures that reminded Yugi of Zorc, holding two smaller figures in their arms.

In one of the monster's grips was a young man with white hair, green and white cat ears, dressed in green and white, and who seemed to be surrounded by a pale white light.

In the other monster's grip was an older man who looked similar to Yugi, only with grey hair and wider eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt with a pair of green overalls, and he had an orange bandana on his head.

Yugi gasped. "Ryou-chan! Grandpa!" he cried.

Horus smirked and pointed to the two figures. "Now, little Yugi, you have to make a choice. Your grandfather, or your friends. Either way, no matter what you choose, someone in this room will be set free..."

Horus turned and smirked at Yugi, crimson eyes flashing.

"And someone will be dead!"

* * *

Yugi sat on his knees, trying to think of what to do.

Horus had given him an hour to think of what to do, keeping both Ryou and Solomon silent so that they could not influence Yugi's choice. Yugi was told to think of what he wanted, and not what others wanted of him.

'_There's no way I can do this! I can't just kill one of them!_' the littlest of the hikaris thought, his eyes squeezed shut.

He glanced up and spotted Ryou and Solomon, both tightly gripped in the two monsters' grips.

Ryou had the creature's hand over his mouth so that he couldn't shout out to Yugi, and no matter how much he struggled, he could not break free of the towering monster holding him still.

Solomon had the creature holding a hand over his mouth, but he was not struggling against the monster. Unknown to Yugi, his grandfather wasn't even really there. It was an illusion conjured by Horus.

Yugi glanced at the ground again.

'_What do I do? If I choose Grandpa, then Ryou dies! Ryou's my friend, I can't just let him die! Besides, what about Bakura?! How would he feel if he knew that I had just let Ryou die like that!?_' he thought again.

It was times like this when Yugi really wished that Yami was here with him. Yami always knew what to do, and he'd be able to make the right decision.

A light flashed behind him.

"Time is up, my dear," Horus's voice called out from behind him. Yugi nodded slowly and rose to his feet, glancing back at the god who towered before him.

"My god Horus?" Yugi asked.

"What is it, little one?" Horus asked, the same reassuring, yet horrifying smirk touching his lips. Yugi shuddered and glanced up at the god.

"You said I could only choose one person, right?" he asked. Horus nodded. "And the other two would leave unharmed?" he asked. Horus nodded again. Yugi closed his eyes, drew in a breath, and then turned his back to Horus.

"I choose them both."

Horus shook his head. "You can only choose one, my dear," he said. Yugi turned and pointed a finger at Horus.

"You did not let me finish," he said. Horus was about to speak, but snapped his mouth shut and listened. Yugi turned and smiled to the two who were being held still in the monsters' grips.

"I choose them both, and then I will take the place of the one who will die," the littest of the hikaris told the towering god.

Horus stared at Yugi in shock, and he could hear Ryou's muffled shouts begging for him not to do it. Horus stared at Yugi, and then flashed him a tiny smile that sent chills down Yugi's back. The littlest of the hikaris closed his eyes and prepared himself for death.

Suddenly, Horus started clapping slowly.

"Congradulations, Yugi-sama. You have passed!" he said, his lips drawn back into a wide smile, this one holding no horrible secret behind it.

Yugi stared at Horus with a blank expression. "...That was all a stage!?" he yelled. Horus nodded and snapped, and Solomon vanished into a puff of smoke, and the monster let go of Ryou.

Ryou turned and kicked the monster in the stomach, causing it to crumple to its knees in pain, and Ryou flew towards Yugi and latched onto the little light, his feet not touching the ground. He stuck his tongue out at Horus, who merely smiled and waved it off.

Yugi sighed and shook his head.

"I'll never get the sick humor that you guys get from messing with mortals," he told the tall god. Horus chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair with his finger, since his hand was bigger than Yugi was.

"You'll get it one day, little one," he said.

Horus took a step back, and held his large hand towards a small light in which Yugi noticed was shaped like a doorway. The light was warm and inviting, but was only in the area where the door was.

"You have passed, so you may pass into the next trial," he said. Horus leaned down and whispered to the two little boys. "Don't tell Ra I told you, but your yamis are in the next trial."

Yugi and Ryou felt their hearts skip a few beats, and with determination in their eyes, they both dashed for the door to the next trial.

With a big leap, they both jumped through the doorway, vanishing into the lights that led them to the next trial. Bringing them both one step closer to getting to be with their yamis forever.

* * *

Me: Okay! Yugi has passed the Sennen Eye's trial! But the next one will be a bit harder!

Lucy: It's the trial of the Sennen Scales!

Me: Yugi and Yami will both be together in this one, but if they fail, then they will never see each other until Yugi dies when he is older!

Lucy: So they better pass!

Louis: Please enjoy this story and send us your comments!


	6. Trial of the Sennen Scales

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: The trial of the Sennen Scales!

Me: Read on!

Lucy: Please enjoy this!

**_Chapter Six: Trial of the Sennen Scales_**

By the time Yami awoke, he found himself surrounded by darkness once again. But this time, within the darkness was a large spire that Yami was attached to by standing on a small flat disk.

From what Yami could tell, the spire led to a large platform where there was a giant white doorway. There were four levels of the spire, from what Yami could see, and next to him was another spire.

"Where are we?" Yami called.

Bakura shifted from within the pharaoh and then moved to his side, glancing around from his spot behind the other yami. His brown eyes locked with the spires, and he narrowed his eyes.

"The Sennen Scale's Trial," he said.

Yami turned towards him. "The Sennen Scales?" he asked. Bakura nodded slowly and pointed to the spire before them.

"This spire represents one side of the scales. If you answer honestly, the disk we are on will move up. If you answer with a lie, even if you do not know that it is a lie, you will move down," Bakura said, pointing down.

Yami glanced down and saw that there were also four levels going down that led into the darkness of the Shadow Realm.

Yami gulped and turned his attention up.

He heard a groan next to him, and upon turning to see who was near him, Yami spotted another spire with a disk attached to it. He also spotted two familiar figures on the flat disk.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted.

* * *

Yugi groaned and sat up from if position on the disk, rubbing his head. "Ohh, my head feels like I was nailed with a truck. Oh, where are we?" he asked, tunring to face Ryou.

"The Trial of the Sennen Scales," Ryou said.

Yugi nodded slowly and folded his arms over his chest, rubbing his bare arms to keep warm. He felt cold for some reason, and the skimpy clothes he was wearing didn't help the matter.

"Yugi!"

Yugi gasped and glanced over his shoulder, spotting another spire and a disk just like the one he was laying on. And he also spotted a very familiar figure on the flat disk as well.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out.

Yami was about to run to his aibou, but Bakura's arm stopped him. Ryou held Yugi back, and the two silverettes locked eyes with one another. There was a moment of silence, and the two of them nodded.

"Bakura, what-" Yami turned and started, but Bakura silenced him.

"If you dash off this disk, you'll fall into the darkness. Ryou and I are also not allowed to fly you to each other in this trial. We can't even influence it," he said. He turned to Ryou and nodded again.

Ryou turned to Yugi and held his shoulders. "Yugi-chan, you have to be strong and answer honestly. No lies," he said.

"Ryou, what-" Yugi started to ask, but Ryou placed a finger by his lips and caused the star-haired little hikari to stay quiet.

"Shh. You have to do as we say, because if you fail this trial, you'll not only lose Yami, but you'll fall into the Shadow Realm for eternity," the silverette said in Yugi's ear, and he knew Bakura was saying the same to Yami.

"But what of you?" Yugi asked.

Ryou smiled softly. "Bakura and I will be waiting for you at the top. We are not allowed to interfere in this matter, so we are going to wait for you guys at the door," he said.

He gave Yugi a hug before turning and levitatig up to the top of the spire, where the flat area and the door was. Yami nodded when Bakura finished talking to him, and then the silverette yami levitated up to where Ryou was. When he got to the flat area, he flew to Ryou and held him tight, glancing down to Yugi and Yami.

"Will they be all right?" Ryou asked.

Bakura nodded. "The gods will try and trick them, but if they have gotten this far, then I have no doubts that they will do this," he said.

After a few moments of waiting, a large bright light came before a figure emerged from the light and sat on a throne before Yugi and Yami, one that was larger than the spires that they stood upon.

At first they believed it was Ra, but upon getting a better look at her, both Yugi and Yami saw that it was not Ra, but rather a young woman.

The young woman had long black hair that fell to her chest, and in her hair was an ostrich feather. She was dressed in a red dress, and her eyes were rimmed with bright red. In her hand was an ankh, and in the other, a large staff. Her eyes were as black as her hair, but they seemed kind enough.

The woman turned and nodded to Yami, who bowed almost instantly before her. She smiled and turned to Yugi, who merely bowed on one knee, giving her a confused look.

"Are you unsure of who I am, little one?" the woman asked with a kind smile on her lips.

Yugi blushed with embarrassment and nodded slowly. The woman chuckled and pointed to herself with a small smile.

"My name is Ma'at, and I am the goddess of truth and justice," she told the little hikari that stood on a disk before her. She turned and looked next to her, where the larger of the platforms was. Her lips drew back in a smirk when she spotted Bakura.

"Ah, if it isn't the young thief king. Oh, look at how cute you are," Ma'at said with a mocking grin. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, Ma'at-sama. I see you haven't aged a bit. Still the same whithered old bat that I saw the last time I came for judgment," he said, fangs drawn back into a defiant grin.

Ma'at dismissed the cruel sarcasm and flashed Bakura another grin.

"I see you've given up your thirst for revenge, since you are helping the Pharaoh you once swore to hate," she said.

Bakura growled and glanced away, keeping a firm grip on Ryou. Ma'at flashed Bakura small smile and chuckled.

"Your fate, your weight of sins, has been lightened by forgiving the Pharaoh, giving up your grudges, and doing this just to let him have his love, as well as keep your own. In fact, you might say your sins are almost fully gone," she said.

Bakura sighed in relief, but nodded down to Yami and Yugi. Ma'at nodded to him and turned down to Yugi and Yami.

"Pharaoh Atemu, who now goes by the name of Yami Sennen! Yugi Dante Mouto, who has solved the Sennen Puzzle! I am here to judge you two to see if your feelings for one another are genuine!" she told them.

Waiting a moment to see if they said anything, which they did not, Ma'at turned towards Yami and then looked to Yugi.

"Your task is to answer my questions honestly. If you lie, even if you do not know that you have lied, you will go down a level. If you answer truthfully, you shall move up a level," she said.

She turned to Yami.

"Pharaoh Atemu, I shall start with you," Ma'at said. Yami nodded and waited for the goddess of truth to ask her question. "All right, my Pharaoh. Why do you wish to stay with Yugi instead of returning to your home in ancient Egypt in the afterlife?"

Yami was silent for a moment. He mulled it over, trying to think of exactly the right way that he could word his feelings for the little light into a way that a goddess was going to understand.

"Well, Ma'at, Yugi is... Yugi's half of my soul. I need him. I want to be with him, no matter what I must sacrifice to do so. He's done so much for me, some lost spirit whom took possession of him without his consent, and while he should hate me for putting him in danger countless time, he takes care of me, worries for me, and he wants me to stay with him. For Ra's sake, he even fell in love with me! That is why, no matter what anyone says, I can not leave him," Yami said.

Ma'at was silent for a few seconds, watching the Pharaoh for any signs that he was lying to her. When she saw none, she smiled.

"Admitted," she said, clapping.

When she clapped, the disk that Yami was on moved up one level, and stopped so that he was one level above Yugi. Ma'at turned to Yugi.

"Your turn, little one," she said calmly. "Why do you want Yami to stay with you when you know he has family in the afterlife?"

Yugi closed his eyes and inhaled. He thought of exactly how to put his true feelings for the yami into words, not wanting to give the goddess any reason to doubt what he was saying.

"Yami is the other half of me. If he were gone, I would feel empty. I know that he has family, and I know it's selfish, but... But I want him to stay with me, because I love him more than anything!" he said to the goddess.

Ma'at was silent, before nodding her head. "Admitted," she said.

As what occured with Yami, Yugi's disk rose up one level, jerking to a gentle stop right when he was up one level, perfectly even with Yami, grinding to a stop with a creak.

Ma'at turned to Yami.

"My Pharaoh, if Yugi were to die, what would you do? Would you move on, kill yourself to be with him, or what?" she asked.

"My goddess Ma'at, I would niether die to be with him nor would I move on and find someone else. I would live for him, making sure the world knew that he lived in it, and when the gods decided it was my time, then I would be reunited with him in the afterlife," Yami answered.

"Admitted," Ma'at told him. Again, Yami rose up another level. The godess turned towards Yugi. "The same question," she told him.

Yugi nodded slowly.

"To be quite honest, I would probably want to kill myself to be with Yami, but I would live for him, probably taking care of those who needed me until my time was up, and then I would eagerly join him," he said.

"Admitted," she said, and Yugi rose up another level to meet Yami's height, both of them two levels from the top.

"Next question, this one is for the both of you," she said. Ma'at pointed at both Yugi and Yami. "Did you mean what you said in the last trial, about giving up your own lives for each other?" she asked.

Almost immediatly, both Yugi and Yami shouted "yes" at the top of their lungs, and all went silent. Ma'at gave them both firm stares, watching their faces for any sense that they were both lying.

She clapped.

"Admitted!" she shouted. The two disks rose at the same time, and when they settled, the two boys noticed that they only had one more level to go before they reached the door to the next trial.

Ma'at gave them both a firm look with her onxy eyes.

"Ready?" she asked.

A determined nod from both Yugi and Yami was enough of an answer. She sat back on her throne and pointed to the doorway to the next trial that rested on the platform near her where Ryou and Bakura were.

"If you two are to pass into the next trial, you will be seperate again. But no matter what happens in there, no matter what illusions decieve you, will you two trust one another until the very end?" she asked.

Yugi and Yami glanced at Ma'at, then the doorway, and then they glanced to one another, locking eyes. Purple met bright crimson, and then they both turned back to Ma'at, and her black eyes met theirs.

"Yes, my goddess Ma'at," Yami said.

"No matter what happens?" Ma'at asked, raising a thin eyebrow to the two star-haired boys standing before her. Yami gave a nod. Yugi nodded a few times, squeezing his fists.

"No matter what decpetions befall us, I shall believe in Yami until the very end, no matter what happens to me because of it," he said.

Ma'at was silent, her eyes roaming over the two star-haired boys. She watched for any signs that they were lying to her, but when she saw none, she rocked back and then clapped.

"Admitted," she whispered.

With a loud bang of her staff, the two disks rose to the top of the flat platform, and finally jerked to a stop. Yami and Yugi jumped from the disks and landed on the platform before turning and dashing to one another.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, leaping into his yami's arms. Yami caught him and immediatly sunk to his knees, holding the little light as physically close as he could get him.

"Yugi..." he whispered. He glanced over and spotted the Ma'at had vanished, and he saw the doorway to the next trial. Yami sighed and glanced down at the little light in his arms.

"Yugi, we must move to the other trial," he whispered. Yugi shook his head violently against Yami's chest.

"No! Not yet!" he whispered.

Yami carefully brought Yugi back, looking his hikari in the eyes. "Yugi, it will be all right, I promise. We will defeat these trials, and we will be together again."

Yugi was silent before nodding slowly and sniffling.

"O-okay," he whispered softly.

Yami carefully brought his lips against his aibou's, and held him close. Yugi closed his eyes and held his yami back, allowing his yami to take full control of the situation and do what he wanted with him.

The kiss lasted only moments, but for the two star-haired boys, it was enough to keep them motivated for the rest of the trials, no matter how violent or difficult they got.

When they drew back, Yami turned to Bakura.

"Let's go, Bakura," he said. Bakura nodded and turned to Ryou, cupping his hikari's face in his hands and brining him closer.

"We will find you two again, no matter what we have to endure to do so. Have faith in us," he told the silverette.

Ryou nodded slowly, hugged his yami, and dashed towards Yugi. He went behind Yugi and disappeared back inside his place within Yugi's soul. Bakura did the same, going back to his place within Yami's heart.

Yami turned to Yugi, nodded once and smiled at him.

"Be strong, Aibou. I will find you again, okay?" he asked. Yugi nodded slowly. The former Pharaoh grinned. "That's my aibou. I love you," he whispered.

Taking in a deep breath, Yamu leaped into the doorway to the other trial. Yugi waited a few moments, closing his eyes, and then with a loud battle cry, he jumped into the doorway to the next trial.

Determined to find him yami again, defeat the trials, and get to stay with him for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Me: Yes! They passed this trial, but they got seperated once again! But they shall meet again very soon!

Lucy: THe next trial is the Trial of the Sennen Ring!

Louis: Bakura-sama and Ryou-sama's home field!

Me: Maybe they'll be able to defeat this trial a bit easier than before since they have the Ring's keepers right along with them!

Louis: So please enjoy the next chapter!

Lucy: Please comment nicely!


	7. Trial of the Sennen Ring Part 1

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: Yami's next trial!

Lucy: What will happen!?

Me: Will he pass?

Louis: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Seven: Trial of the Sennen Ring (Part 1)_**

Yami felt himself floating in darkness, unable to open his eyes.

He wasn't sure if he was wounded, but he had to do something about it. He tried to open his eyes, but he was not sure of what was forcing him to keep his eyes from opening.

His body felt as if it were in a state of relaxation, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not wake up. He felt as if he never wanted to wake up, because relaxing like this felt too good.

"...ka... raoh... up..."

'_Huh?_' Yami thought. '_Is someone calling me?_' Yami could feel something trying to wake him up, but he had no idea what it was. He tried to focus on it, but he couldn't.

"....aka... araoh... ke... up..."

'_Who's calling me? It feels like I know this person,_' Yami thought.

Suddenly, without warning, Yami could feel a harsh pain on the side of his face. He was instantly snapped from his trance due to the explosion of pain, followed by a loud shout.

"Baka Pharaoh! Wake the fuck up!!"

"Ouch!" Yami yelled, snapping into full awareness. He glanced up and found Bakura sitting on top of him, and if Yami wasn't so sure that Bakura was in love with Ryou more than his pride in being a thief, he would have believed that Bakura was trying to seduce him.

Bakura was glaring at the yami (which Yami had to admit was hard to take seriously when he was sporting cat ears), his hand raised up. He glanced down and saw Yami staring at him, and if he knew of the position they were in, he didn't give any indications towards it.

"Good, about fucking time you woke up," Bakura snapped.

"Bakura, that **hurt**! Couldn't you have woken me up _without_ slapping me?!" Yami spat, glaring at the silverette. Bakura gave Yami a blank look and folded his arms across his chest.

"Would you rather I _kick_ you?" he asked.

Before Yami could answer, Bakura shrugged. "Okay, you are the Pharaoh," he said. Bakura climbed off Yami, stood before him, and gave him three good harsh kicks to the side.

"Okay!" Yami wheezed, curling up to avoid being kicked again. "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Bakura folded his arms and backed up a bit, allowing Yami to stand. Yami rubbed his stomach and side where Bakura had kicked, which had been harder than he could if he were in his normal body.

"Where are we?" Yami asked.

"We're in the Sennen Ring's Trial," Bakura answered.

Yami glanced over at him. "The Sennen Ring? Then we're in your home field. You should be able to help me out in this one," he said. He glanced around and blinked in shock.

"Um... Bakura?" he asked.

"What, Baka Pharaoh?"

"Are you sure we're in the Sennen _Ring_?"

"Yes," Bakura huffed. "I was given immense power when the gods transformed Ryou and I, and that includes being able to tell what trial we are in and how to beat it," he said.

"Then..." Yami pointed. "Why the palm trees?"

Bakura glanced around and confirmed that Yami was right. It looked like they were on a golden cobblestone pathway that looked similar to the labrynth inside the Sennen Puzzle, only there were palm trees and rivers on the sides, and it looked like a tropical area.

Bakura blinked and sighed.

"You know, I really have no idea," he answered honestly.

"Well, it's like this because I did a little redesigning when I came in. This is my trial, after all. Do you like the changes?"

Bakura and Yami tensed at the sound of a new voice, and they immediatly spun around to face the new figure in the trial. They both came into the view of a tall man that towered before them both, sitting on a throne, most likely a god.

The man had short, thick forest green hair that fell to his shoulders, and his skin was tinted bronze, as many of the gods and Egyptians had. He was dressed in yellow and white, his chest revealed.

His eyes were quite strange.

The left one was a bright neon green, and the right one was the same color brown as Bakura's. But what was strange was that they switched colors on and off, every few moments, the left would be green, then it would be the right that was green and the left that was brown before switching back.

"Which god are you?" Bakura asked.

The god smiled and wagged his finger in the air. "I am Thoth, and Ra-sama sent me here to judge Atemu-sama with a few riddles," he said with a small giggle. Yami nodded.

"Then what are the riddles?" he asked.

Thoth wagged his finger again. "Ah-ah! First you have to hear the rules!" he said with a wink. When he opened his left eye, its colored turned from brown back to green, and the right one turned brown again.

Bakura sighed. "What's your rule, then?" he asked.

Thoth giggled and clapped. "Okay! First thing: You have to answer them correctly. If you get them all right, you may move on. If you get even one wrong, then you fail the Trials!"

Yami nodded, and Thoth smiled.

"Okay! First riddle, here we go!" he said with a giggle.

Thoth closed his eyes and opened them, suddenly becoming serious. He turned and faced Yami and Bakura, glancing down at the two of them, his arms folded across his chest.

"Pronounced as one letter, and written with three, two letters there are, and two only of me. I'm double, I'm single, I'm black, blue, and gray, I'm read from both ends, and the same either way. What am I?" he asked. "You have five minutes."

Yami stared at Thoth for a split second and thought it over.

He could feel Bakura fidgiting next to him, and he knew that Bakura had the answer. He glanced over and saw Bakura pointing to his eye, staring at Yami wide eyed.

Yami thought it over and glanced up at Thoth.

"An eye!" he said.

Thoth rocked back in his throne. "Is that your final answer, Pharaoh Atemu?" he asked. Yami nodded slowly. Thoth started clapping. "Very good! You got it!" he said with a wide grin.

Thoths face became serious again.

"Very well. The next one. What is so fragile even saying its name can break it?" he asked quietly.

Yami thought in silence for a moment, his eyes closed. He looked to Bakura for an answer, but the thief king just seemed to be levitating in the air in a seated position, his lips pulled into a thin line, brown eyes staring ahead.

Yami closed his eyes and looked away. '_Bakura's not going to help me with this one. He's just keeping his sile-_"

Yami stopped and his eyes went wide.

'_Wait... There is nothing when silence is being held. Therefore, by even saying the word silence, you've broken it!_' Yami nodded his thanks to Bakura, who smiled and nodded back.

Thoth glanced down at Yami. "Have you thought of an answer, My Pharaoh?" he asked.

"Indeed I have," Yami said with a smile.

Thoth waited, but Yami said nothing. "My Pharaoh, you said you had an answer. What is it?" he asked. Yami flashed the god of wisdom a big grin and raised his finger up.

"That's just it. If I tell you, I'll be breaking the answer," he said.

Thoth smiled and leaned back. "So you figured out that it was silence, eh?" he asked. He clapped again. "Once again, very well done, Your Highness, I could not have done better myself!"

Thoth became serious once again, and he turned down to Yami.

"This is your last riddle. If you pass it, you may move on to the next trial," he whispered. Yami nodded carefully and closed his eyes, getting ready to listen well. Thoth cleared his throat.

"Here it is. What turns everything around, but does not move?" he asked quietly.

Yami closed his eyes and thought as best as he could. His memories stretched back, and he tried to recall any times that he had seem something turned completely around.

This time, he did not look to Bakura for an answer. He wanted to answer this one without any assistance. He kept his eyes closed and picked apart the riddle slowly and carefully.

'_To turn around means to be opposite. Wait... opposite! Like a yami and a hikari. Yugi gave me a present once that symbolized our being a yami and a hikari. Now what was it...?_' he thought, trying to remember.

Yami gasped as he remembered Yugi handing him something that he had created, black and white on the sides, a crystal smoothe surface in the center, a reflection...

"A mirror!" Yami called.

Thoth gave Yami a disbelieving look. "Are you certain that is your final answer?" he asked quietly. Yami nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Thoth pursed his lips and nodded at Yami.

"Congradulations! You have passed!" he said, cheering.

Yami sighed in relief, and Bakura slapped him on the back, congradulating him on a job well done. Yami nodded his thanks to the black and red clad silverette with cat ears.

Thoth pointed to a doorway behind him.

"This is where you move on, my dear Pharaoh. Your Yugi is currently in his trial, but he will be all right. If he knows that you are praying for him with all your soul," Thoth said with a smile.

Yami nodded to show that he was.

Without giving it a second thought, Yami dashed for the doorway, Bakura flying right behind him. Yami jumped into the bright doorway, Bakura dragging his flowing blue and going with him.

* * *

Me: Yes! Yami passed the trial!

Lucy: Now onto Yugi's trial!

Louis: Will Yugi-sama pass the trial like his yami did?

Me: Please review and we shall update as soon as we are able to!


	8. Trial of the Sennen Ring Part 2

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: Okay! Yugi's trial within the Sennen Ring!

Lucy: With a different god from Thoth!

Louis: So be prepared for someone new to arrive!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Eight: Trial of the Sennen Ring (Part 2)_**

When Yugi woke up, he glanced around and found himself in a large room with cobblestone floors, palm trees, and waterfalls and small rivers along the sides. The hikari blinked innocently.

"Um..." he said, glancing around. "Ryou-chan?"

It took Ryou a moment, but he finally managed to drag himself from within the light's soul and appear before him. He levitated a few feet off the cobblestone ground, sporting a seated position.

"What's wrong, Yugi-chan?" Ryou asked.

Yugi glanced around. "Where exactly are we?" he asked.

Ryou glanced around as well and made a face. "We're in the Sennen Ring, but... Huh. I guess Bakura went a little crazy on the redecorating, huh?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Actually, my darlings, that would be me."

Ryou and Yugi gasped at the prescence of a new voice, and they turned around. Upon doing so, they spotted a woman towering above them, or rather, it was what they assumed was a woman.

The woman was large and wide, and her head wasn't that of a normal human being, but rather it was that of a cow and a hippo combined. Large horns jutted from her head, and long tangles of black hair came from her head and trailed down her back.

Her eyes were mismatched, one a bright purple, the other a pale crimson. But like those of Thoth, they constantly switched back and forth between the two colors.

She was dressed in nothing but a thick amount of crimson ropes around her chest and lower area, covering her up to the best of their thick ability. The woman glanced down and smiled.

"Sorry, dearies, did I scare you?" she asked.

Yugi stared at her wide eyed and turned to Ryou. "Ryou-chan, who is that?" he asked.

The woman chuckled before Yugi could ask another question, and almost instantly, she snapped her fingers, and a loud explosion of what appeared to be spotlights appeared.

"I am Hathor, my dear! Goddess of many many things, but mostly, I am here to judge your trial, dearie," she said with a smile.

Despite her horrifying appearance, Hathor was the type of goddess that you wanted to be around. In this form, she was no attractive, but she was very likable.

Hathor saw Ryou and Yugi staring, and she chuckled again.

"I know what you two are thinking. Why am I like this?" she asked, throwing her arms around to show herself. "Well, it's because this is the form I use to scare off evil spirits, and since this trial is between love, I have to scare off those who are against love."

"Ah," Yugi said, nodding to show that he understood.

Hathor turned to Yugi and Ryou.

"But what you both need to know is that the form is something that does not last forever. I mean, Ryou-dearie, look at you. You didn't always have that appearance, no?" she asked.

Ryou shook his head slowly.

Hathor turned to Yugi. "You see, a form is just that. A form. It is constantly changing and shifting, in such manors that it even allows people to alter it as they please."

Hathor turned to Yugi and Ryou and sat down on a small throne that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Now, before we continue, I merely wish to say that I am staying in this form, unless it bothers you two. Beauty means nothing to me, but if you two can not bear looking at me, merely say so and I will change appearances to my lovely one," Hathor said.

Ryou and Yugi smiled.

"Please, Hathor-sama, stay in whatever form you are comfortable in," Ryou said with a low bow.

"Indeed. Stay in whatever makes you feel the most comfortable," Yugi insisted, flashing her a smile. Hathor started silently and nodded once, her eyes showing happiness.

"Of all the people I judged, you two are probably the first to say that," she said. Hathor shook her head and turned to the two young men before her with a serious look.

"Okay, my dears. This is the Trial of the Sennen Ring. I am here to ask you riddles, and if Yugi can answer them correctly, he will pass," she said with a wave of her hand. "Ready, dearie?"

Yugi's determined nod was all that she needed.

Hathor smiled and closed her eyes. "Very well. Here it is," My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. Wind is my foe. What am I?" she asked quietly.

Yugi thought about it, thiking of things that he had seen.

He took a quick glance at Ryou, and saw the hikari sitting with his back straight, levitating in the air right next to him. Yugi also saw that Ryou was making something in his hands.

To Yugi, it looked like fire.

'_Fire... Maybe it's fire! But... fire can't be thin or fat... But it has something to do with fire..._' Yugi thought.

It was at that point that he remembered when he and Yami had gone with the other hikaris and their yamis (as well as Seto and Jonouchi) to a shrine on New Years.

Yugi remembered that all the yamis and the hikaris bought candles to burn in the shrine, and even Kaiba had bought one, though he denied it whenever he was asked.

Yugi glanced to Hathor.

"The answer is a candle!" he told her.

Hathor gave Yugi a careful study. "Is that your final answer?" she asked. Yugi nodded, feeling confident in himself. Hathor's lips drew back into a wide grin, and she clapped.

"Congradulations!" she said.

Giving Yugi a moment to prepare for the next one, Hathor thought to which one she would use. She finally settled on an idea and glanced down at Yugi, who looked ready to go.

"Okay, next one. What can you hold without ever touching or using your hands?" she asked.

Yugi immediatly knew that this one was so easy that it should have been obvious, but he couldn't think of it off the top of his head. He growled to himself and looked to Ryou for guidance.

He saw Ryou sitting as still as ever, his mouth closed in a thin line.

Yugi sighed and then noticed that Ryou was turning paler, as if he wasn't getting enough air. That's when Yugi noticed that Ryou wasn't breathing as he was levitating.

"Ryou-chan, stop holding your breath! You're going to make yourself-"

Yugi stopped and smacked himself on the forehead and nodded his thanks to Ryou. Ryou exhaled deeply and grinned at Yugi, laughing at his friend's reaction to the answer.

"Have you figured it out, Yugi-dear?" Hathor asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, I have Hathor-sama. It's your breath. You can hold your breath without ever using your hands or even touching it," he answered, still kicking himself mentally because he hadn't figured it out in the first place.

Hathor grinned.

"All right, very good! This is your last one, Yugi-dear. Are you up for it?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Yugi told her. Hathor gave the littlest of the existing hikaris a big smile to reassure him that it was going to be all right. As soon as she was done, she became serious.

"Here on earth it is true, yesterday is always before today; but there is a place where yesterday always follows today. Where?" she asked the light quietly.

Yugi immediatly had no idea what the answer was.

'_I do not know this one. All it's making me think of it the Mei Kyuu brothers and their paradox world of theirs,_' the little hikari thought. He glanced to Ryou, who was staring blankly.

Ryou turned to Yugi and grinned.

"Yugi, remember, self determination and focus are the keys to a victorious victory!" he said.

Yugi stared blankly. "Uh, Ryou-chan? You might want to get a thesaurus and look up another word for victorious, because you just said the weirdest sentance ever," he told his friend.

Immediatly after, an idea came to Yugi's mind.

'_Wait... a thesaurus? A thesaurus is like a dictionary, and in a dictionary, things are in alphabetical order! And yesterday starts with a Y, while today start with a T, so therefore... Today comes before yesterday!_' he thought.

"I know the answer!" Yugi said.

"Do you, Yugi-dear?" Hathor asked. Yugi nodded quickly. "Then what is it, dearie?"

Yugi flashed the goddess a grin. "It's a dictionary, Hathor-sama," he told her. Hathor stared at Yugi, checking him over to see if he would suddenly change his answer in the last moment.

Her lips drew back and she laughed.

"Very good! You've passed the trial of the Sennen Ring!" she told the star-haired hikari.

Yugi sighed in relief, and Ryou clapped for him, slamming him hard on the back. Yugi laughed nervously, trying not to cry out in pain. Ryou had gotten very strong in his new transformation.

Hathor pointed to a doorway behind her throne.

"This leads to the next trial. Your yamis are in that trial, and they are waiting for you both," she told them with a big grin on her face.

Yugi and Ryou nodded their thanks to the goddess before dashing off into the doorway. Ryou grabbed the back of Yugi's flowing red cape, trying to keep tabs on him so they wouldn't be seperated.

With a loud and happy yell, Yugi jumped into the glowing doorway with Ryou still attached to his cape.

* * *

Me: Yes! Yugi passed!

Lucy: But the next one is the Sennen Rod's Trial, and we all know what the Sennen Rod did to people, so that should give a hint as to what is going to happen next!

Louis: But to find out, please continue reading when we update^^

Me: Please review!


	9. Trial of the Sennen Rod

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: The next trial!

Lucy: The trial of the Sennen Rod!

Louis: But we all know that the Sennen Rod is used to brainwash people! So what will happen in this chapter? Please read on if you wish to find out what will happen!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Nine: Trial of the Sennen Rod_**

Once again, darkness clouded the mind of the young Yami Sennen.

The young Pharaoh dreamed that he was back in Ancient Egypt, and he was sitting at the throne, going about business as usual. There had been some issues with the crops, so naturally, they complained to Yami.

Yami was laughing at something Mahado had told him, and Mana was right by his side, chuckling along with him.

Mana turned to Yami.

"My Pharaoh, I have something to tell you," she said. Yami nodded to let her continue. "No, my Pharaoh. Come closer, it's a secret," she said, ushering him to come closer.

Yami leaned down so that his ear was mere inches from Mana's lips. Mana smiled and drew in a deep breath. Instantly, her voice transformed from her own to a voice oh so terribly familiar.

"PHARAOH NO BAKA! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!"

Yami shouted as he bolted into a seated position, his ears ringing. He shook his head slowly, glanced around once, and then cast a wicked glare in the direction of the voice.

"Dammit, Bakura, that hurt!" he snapped. "Did you have to resort to blowing my eardrums to wake me up?"

"Well," Bakura said with a scoff as if Yami had suggested the moon was made of cheese. "You didn't wake up to anything else that I did. I even tried to tell you that I was going to hire Anzu to seduce Yugi if you didn't wake up soon."

"You did **_what_**!?" Yami yelled.

"_Going_ to," Bakura said. "I said I was _going_ to if you didn't wake up soon, and you woke up!" he said with a big grin.

Yami rolled his eyes and glanced around.

Once again, he found himself in a maze-like arena, only this time, he was a foot above the maze, peering down at it from a platform. On the other side of the room was another platform.

"What trial are we in?" Yami asked.

"The trial of the Sennen Rod, I think," Bakura answered almost immediatly.

Yami couldn't exactly say that this was his favorite trial. He had gone through a lot of problems because of the Sennen Rod, especially since a bunch of his friends had been brainwashed because of it.

"What exactly are we going to have to do?" Yami asked.

Bakura looked forward and eyed the maze. "To be quiet honest, I can't tell you what's going to happen. I guess that means I am involved in this one just as much as you are, Pharaoh."

Yami kept his silence for a few moments, mulling over what was going to happen in this trial.

His thoughts were stopped when he saw a bright light appear on the other side of the room where the second platform was. Yami glanced up and spotted another figure on the platform.

"Yugi!" he called.

From his platform, innocent little Yugi moaned and slowly shifted awake. He rubbed his head and glanced around, trying to think of what he was going to do. He had no idea where he was.

Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes, feeling like there were pebbles in front of them. He rubbed his eyes to clear the feeling, but nothing made it any better. Ater a few moments, Yugi sighed and gave up.

"Ryou-chan, what trial are we in?" he asked.

Ryou appeared next to the little hikari, appearing from behind him, emerging like a butterfly from inside Yugi's soul. Ryou glanced around the room quickly and nodded to confirm his thoughts.

"I believe we're in the Trial of the Sennen Rod," he said.

Yugi nodded and glanced over to the other platform on the other side of the room, right to where Yami and Bakura were standing. He gasped and reeled back in horror, eyes doubled, lips trembling.

It wasn't Yami that he saw.

Instead of Yami and Bakura, Yugi just saw Ushio, the bully whom had beaten him up so badly.

Ryou glanced up and instead of Yami, he also saw Ushio. But also, in place of Bakura, he could see another of the bullies that had hurt him when he came into the school.

"U-Ushio!?" Yugi gasped.

Yami blinked in confusion. "Ushio?" he asked Bakura. Bakura shrugged. "Yugi, what are you talking about?" he called across the platform to his little light.

Yugi reeled back.

"Shut your mouth! You're just here to keep me away from Yami!" Yugi snapped angrily.

Yami reeled back in shock at his aibou's words. "W-what?" he asked. Bakura growled and glanced around, trying to spot the god that had caused this all to happen to his light and to Yugi.

"It would seem they were brainwashed into thinking we were people other than who we are," he told the Pharaoh.

Yami cursed to himself and glanced hopefully at Yugi.

Yugi and Ryou were still glaring at them ith absolute hatred in their eyes, and the two yamis had no idea how to make their lights see they they were not the bullies that had hurt them.

"Yugi, it's me! Yami!" Yami shouted.

Yugi scoffed.

"Oh, don't gove me that, Ushio! You are not, nor will you ever be, my Yami!" Yugi snapped angrily. He turned and nodded to Ryou, who gave the smaller light a nod to clarify.

Yugi lifted his hands over his head, Ryou floating behind him and mirroring the move.

"I summon you, O spirits trapped within the tower of Wdyjt! I, Yugi Dante Mouto, call upon ye to assist me! Come forth, Silent Magician Level Four!" Yugi shouted, throwing his hands up higher.

Within a moment, a tower of golden light appeared, and from it emerged a lovely figure who was all to familiar to Yami.

A young girl, no older than twelve floated in the air before Yami, clad in a blue and white tunic, a spiked white and blue hat, and she had spiked white hair and pale brown eyes. Clutched in her hand was a blue crystal wand.

The blue and white clad magician stood before Yugi, eyes narrowed at Yami.

Yami gulped.

"Bakura? Anything special that you want to tell me about this trial?" he asked. Bakura stared at the monster towering before them and sighed, looking to Yami.

"Summon a monster. If we defeat their monster, then maybe we'll snap them out of it," he said.

Yami nodded.

"Very well then," he said. He threw his arms up into the air, copying the motion that Yugi had made. Bakura settled in a position behind Yami, the same way Ryou had behind Yugi.

"I summon you, O spirits trapped within the tower of Wdyjt! I, Yami Atemu Sennen, call upon ye to assist me! Come forth, Dark Magi-"

"Nope!"

Yami flinched and glanced over at Bakura. Bakura had his arms folded over his chest. Yami felt a vein in his forehead twitch. The silverette former thief was starting to slowly piss him off.

"What do you mean nope!?" Yami snapped at the silverette yami assisting him.

"I'm saying," Bakura snapped. "That you can't call on such a powerful creature!"

"And why not!?" Yami snapped back.

"Well, if you don't want to die of energy loss, then you'll do as I say and summon a creature that normally has less than 1500 ATK points!" the silverette yami snapped angrily at Yami.

Yami sighed.

"Then what should I choose?" he asked.

"Well," Bakura said, pointing to Yugi. "Your boyfriend's got Silent Magician, so why not choose _her_ boyfriend and bring him out to play?" Bakura asked with a grin.

Yami blinked and nodded with a grin.

He threw his hands up into the air again with Bakura right behind him, mirroring the movement that they had attempted moments ago, which had failed horribly.

"I summon you, O spirits trapped within the tower of Wdyjt! I, Yami Atemu Sennen, call upon ye to assist me! Come forth, Silent Swordsman Level Three!" he shouted.

A black light came before him, and a figure emerged from it as if it were a cocoon.

The figure transformed into a young twelve year old boy with chest length blond-orange hair, pale green skin, purple eyes with a scar underneath his left eye, and he was clad in dark navy with metal trim and white gloves. Clutched in his hand was a giant steel sword, and on his head he wore a dark black metal helmet.

The Swordsman yawned and stretched.

"Ohh! What a loooong nap that was!" he said. He glanced down and around to Bakura and Yami. "....Didn't I kill you already?" he asked, pointing down at Bakura.

Bakura stuck his tongue out while Yami blinked innocently.

"The monster's talking!" Yami shouted.

"Yeah," Bakura answered. "It's getting him to shut his mouth that's the trick," he grinned. The Silent Swordsman laughed sarcastically and glanced over at the other side of the labrinth they floated above.

"What am I doing here, and why are we in a labrinth?" he asked. "And why-"

The Swordsman stopped and spotted the Silence Magician on the other side of the room. His purple eyes lit up, and he waved with his free hand like a giddy school girl, a big grin on his lips.

"Heeeeey, baby!!" he grinned.

The Silent Magician seethed silently. "Don't you dare 'Hey baby' me!" she snapped. The Swordsman backed up with wide, confused eyes. "How dare you turn against Yugi-sama!"

The Swordsman reeled back and pouted.

"Sorry, Babe. But I don't choose my master, you know?" he asked.

The Magician rolled her pale amber colored eyes. "Oh, come off it! Why are you assisting Ushio, anyway!?" she shouted.

"Ushio?" The Swordsman looked back at Yami. "Uh, Babe... That's not Ushio. It's Yami and that low down thief that I thought I killed a while ago in Yugi-sama's duel against him."

"Oh, that's nice!" Bakura snapped.

The Magician blinked in shock, eyes wide.

"N-not Ushio?" she asked. The Swordsman shook his head slowly. "How!? That looks like Ushio to me!" she snapped at him.

"Yugi-sama and Ryou-sama are being brainwashed, so naturally, so are you!" Silent Swordsman shouted to his girlfriend. The Magician gasped and backed up in the air and looked down to Yugi and Ryou.

Now that she really thought about it, they did seem a bit strange.

"Yeah, well... That is beside the point!" she snapped angrily.

The Swordsman sighed and shook his head slowly. He looked towards Ryou and Yugi, and then sighed when he saw their glazed over eyes, showing that they were being fooled.

"Oh, they are sooo out of it," the Swordsman whispered. He sighed and shook his head. "Well, this is gonna suck. And here I was thinking that I would be able to have a little fun. Oh well."

The ka monster grabbed the handle of his sword and grinned.

"Ready, Babe?" he asked Silent Magician.

"Always!" the Silent Magician shouted, cheeks flushing crimson with embarrassment.

The two kas flew at one another, slashing their weapons and magic together. The Silent Swordsman noticed that the Silent Magician's magical staff was glazed over, and that gave him an idea.

"Take this!" he yelled, slashing his sword so that it shattered the staff.

The Silent Magician gasped as her staff shattered, and as it did, her eyes ceased being glazed over. Yugi and Ryou gasped as their minds were free of the illusion.

Yugi clapped a hand on his head, which was now aching.

"Ooh, what the Hell?" he moaned.

The little hikari glanced up and saw Yami standing on the opposite platform. "Eh!?" he squeaked. "Y-Yami? Bakura? What are you both doing here?" he asked. Yami sighed in relief.

"Yugi, you recognize me," the yami of the Sennen Ring whispered.

Ryou glanced up and smiled at Bakura. "Heeeeey, 'Kura!" he called, waving his hand in the air.

Bakura waved back. "Hey, Babe! You know you were brainwashed and almost killed us over here, right?" he called back. Ryou's face dropped into a look of shock and confusion.

"I did?" he shouted back.

"Yeah, ya did!" Bakura shouted back. "It's okay, though! I still love you!"

"I'm glad!" Ryou called back.

The Silent Magician shook her head and looked down at Yami and Bakura. "Ooh, I was wrong! I guess they aren't Ushio and one of the bullies after all. Whoops. My bad."

She eyed Bakura and grinned.

"Wow, Thief King. The years have not been kind," she chuckled.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

"Well," the Silent Magician giggled. She pointed to his thin body. "You were all bones when I last saw you. You got fat in the past couple thousand years, haven't you?"

"_EXCUSE ME_!?" Bakura roared. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FAT!? THAT'S IT! I'M KILLING YOU!!"

The yami leaped for her, but Yami grabbed him and held him back. Bakura tried to break free, but due to his thin frame, was unable to. The Silent Magician giggled and turned to Ryou and Yugi.

Yugi looked to Ryou with a mocking grin.

"Who knew that weight would be one of Bakura's buttons," he laughed.

Ryou ignored the comment and turned his attention towards a glowing gate way which was now right near them. He looked to Bakura and Yami with a sad look, seeing that they also had a glowing gate near them.

"Seems we have to leave again," he whispered.

Bakura nodded solemnly. "Seems so."

"You know," Ryou said. "No matter what happened, Bakura, we'll always-"

"Be together in spirit," Bakura finished. He flashed Ryou a small smile, trying to hide the sorrow and disappointment that swelled in his heart. "I already know that."

Ryou nodded and looked to Yugi.

Yugi looked as if he was going to cry, but he forced himself to stay strong around Yami. He smiled and wiped his eyes before the tears started to fall, and he grinned happily.

"I love you, Yami," he said.

Yami nodded slowly and smiled at Yugi. "I love you, too, Yugi."

Not saying another word on the subject, the two seperate groups leaped into their respective doorways, knowing that they were only so much closer to being able to be with one another totally.

* * *

Me: Yes! They have awoken from their trance and even fluffed up (word wise) a bit before passing on to the next trial!

Lucy: The next trial is the trial of the Sennen Tauk, or rather, the Sennen Necklace!

Louis: Please read on if you want to know more when we update!

Me: Please review!


	10. Trial of the Sennen Tauk Part I

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: The Sennen Tauk/Necklace's Trial!

Louis: Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Ten: Trial of the Sennen Tauk Part I_**

_Tick... Tick... Tick..._

He didn't know where he was. Yugi was surrounded by a cold darkness, and no matter how often he tried to awaken, his body was just too wrapped in the darkness to let him.

'_Where am I?_' Yugi thought softly.

His eyelids started fluttering, and before him, an image of the sun and the moon appeared.

The sun started vanishing behind the moon, and the darkness became even darker, if that was even possible. Yugi tried to awaken himself again as quickly as he was able, but he failed. He saw the sun starting to vanish fully, until it was gone, and even the moon seemed to vanish, just a thin rim of light showing that they still existed.

_If..._

_Sun..._

_Illusion..._

_Break..._

Yugi felt the words swirl around his mind, and he wasn't able to tell who the voice belonged to. It sounded so familiar, and yet Yugi didn't know wo or what the voice belonged to.

"Yugi?"

Yugi felt his eyelids flutter open as soon as he heard his name being called. He glanced over and saw the white ceiling of his bedroom in the Kame Game Shop, and he could see the pale blue of his walls.

"W-where am I?" he whispered.

"Yugi? Are you awake now?" the same voice asked.

Yugi glanced to his right and was greeted by a pair of familiar crimson eyes. He felt his heart pounding slightly in his chest, and tears were filling his eyes. Yugi covered his mouth with his hand.

"Y-Yami..." he whispered.

Yami was sitting right beside him, looking down at him. He was smiling down at him, but unlike when Yugi had last seen him, Yami was dressed in a large white shirt with a pair of black jeans. He seemed a bit older too, and his skin was still as pale as Yugi's was. Yugi felt something strange about all of this.

"Yugi, why are you crying?" Yami asked, reaching forward and wiping the tears from Yugi's eyes. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"B-bad dream?" Yugi asked with a confused blink. "Yami, where are we right now? Why aren't you wearing your Pharaoh get up? Which trial are we in now? What Egyptian god is doing this?"

A small smile crossed Yami's lips.

"Trial? Pharaoh get up? Egyptian gods? Oh, Yugi, that must have been one Hell of a dream," he said. Yami rubbed the younger boy's forehead and then slowly rose to his feet. "Come on, I made breakfast. We should go eat it."

Yugi sat up and watched as Yami started walking down the stairs.

"B-but Yami!" Yugi called. He threw himself out of the bed and went running after Yami. "But what about the clothes that I am wearing? I got these during the Trial, remember? The gods made me wear this revealing get up?"

Yami glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Yugi.

"I repeat," he said with a small laugh. "That must have been some dream. Yugi, you have always wore that pair of pajamas, so there isn't really too much different. What trials are you still going on about?"

Yugi blinked innocently and glanced down at his clohes.

He saw that the thin camisole-like top with the golden designs on the collar that he wore that fell to his thighs and covered his private areas and trailed to his ankles in the back, and the red cape on his shoulders were gone and replaced by his pale blue pajamas that he always wore while he was at the Kame Game Shop.

"B-but, I thought..." he whispered slightly.

Yami smiled and turned back towards him. He rested his hands on Yugi's shoulders and brought himself closer. Yugi felt his face heat up, and he could tell that Yami was smiling truthfully.

"You are awake now, Yugi. Come back to reality," Yami joked.

Yugi blinked a few times and then glanced up into Yami's crimson eyes. He felt something strange sweep over him as he stared into the eyes of the man he loved. It was something... odd.

_Yu... llusion.... up..._

"Huh?" Yugi glanced around a few times in confusion. '_That voice..._'

"Hm? Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Thought I heard Ryou calling me for a moment," Yugi responded. Yami blinked and stared at Yugi in what seemed to be confusion. He looked as if Yugi had just suggested that Kaiba had a crush on Anzu.

"Ryou?" Yami repeated. "Who's that?"

Yugi snapped a confused look into Yami's eyes. "_W-what_?" he whispered in disbelief. "R-Ryou is our friend! You know, the hikari of the Sennen Ring? Bakura's boyfriend and hikari?"

"Who's Bakura?"

"Bakura is the tomb robber that has been guiding you through the trials! Yami, you knew him back in Egypt! You sealed yourself in the Sennen Puzzle after you defeated him!" Yugi shouted.

Yami touched Yugi's shoulders and locked his eyes with Yugi's.

"Yugi, I have never been to Egypt. I have never met Bakura or Ryou, whoever they are. You and I met at Burger World one day when you were being bullied. We dated for several years, and we live together in the Game Shop now that your grandpa has passed away. As for the Sennen Ring and Puzzle, I have no idea what they are, but if it's an idea for a story, then it's a rather good one," Yami said with a small laugh.

Yugi stared at Yami in disbelief.

He didn't remember any of it.

'_M-maybe it was all just a dream? Was my whole life just a dream? Grandpa's dead? Bakura and Ryou don't exist? The Sennen Items never existed? All of this never existed?_' he thought in shock.

Yugi settled down and nodded slightly. "I-I guess you are right, Yami. It was such a realistic dream, though," he said. '_It doesn't matter if it was all a dream. I have Yami by my side. That's all I wanted..._'

Yugi closed his eyes and let himself accept the reality of things. With his eyes closed, Yugi didn't notice Yami's eyes flash for a moment, and the smile creep across his lips.

"So," Yami said with a clap of his hands. "Are you ready to eat now that you have gotten over your dream?"

"Yeah," Yugi said with a smile.

_Yugi... He's.... sion... don't.... him... If... sun... illusion.... break..._

"Hm?" Yugi glanced around again, but decided that he was just being paranoid. He slowly went to the window, seeing that the curtains were closed. He reached for them to open them and let some light in.

Once his hand touched the curtains, Yami grabbed his wrist.

"D-don't open the curtains!" he stuttered. "I-it's light enough in here. We have the lights on. Is there really any reason for us to open the curtains on and let the sun in here?"

"Hm? Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked softly.

"I-I'm fine," Yami stammered. He sighed, shook his head, and returned to his same old composure. "So, shall we eat?" he asked, pointing towards the table, where he had laid out the food.

Yugi went to the table, and they ate in silence.

Yugi kept on trying to push out the thoughts of the Sennen Items, the Trials, and everything that he thought had been a reality. He just came to terms that he had been imagining all of it, and he accepted his new life with Yami.

Yugi stood and went to the couch.

Yami followed Yugi and sat beside him on the couch. He slowly reached over, touched Yugi's cheek, and then carefully pushed him down on the couch so that Yami was pinning him down.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi whispered in shock.

"Shh," Yami whispered with a small grin. "It's all right. It's not going to hurt. Don't you trust me?"

"Y-yeah," Yugi whispered. He settled back against the couch. "I trust you..."

"Good," Yami whispered. He went down and locked eyes with Yugi. "I'm glad that you trust me, Yugi. I was getting worried, the way you were talking this morning about those Items and this Trial thing."

"Yeah," Yugi whispered softly. "I guess it was all just in my head..."

"That's right," Yami whispered with a grin. "It was all just in your head. But it's okay now."

He pressed his lips against Yugi's neck, and laced his fingers with Yugi's own. Yugi leaned his head back gently and closed his eyes lovingly, letting the man he lvoed take control of the situation.

'_It's just fine this way,_' Yugi thought lovingly. '_Yami and I are together. I can stay like this forever. So, I made Ryou and Bakura up in my mind. It;s just fine so long as I have Yami beside me._'

Yugi felt a familiar tugging in the back of his mind. _Yugi... don't....believe him... If... sun.... illusion.... break..._

'_Huh?_' Yugi thought as he was slowly shifted back into awareness. '_Someone is calling me? I don't understand what's going on..._' The same tugging yanked in the back of his mind.

_Yugi! He's.... not... ami... If... sun... illusion.... break..._

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and could still feel Yami kissing his neck and shoulder. '_I don't understand. "If sun illusion break"? I don't know what that means. What will I do? Yami, do you know?_'

Yugi suddenly gasped as he remembered what Yami had said to him during the trials.

[Begin Flash Back]

_"If you two are to pass into the next trial, you will be seperate again. But no matter what happens in there, no matter what illusions decieve you, will you two trust one another until the very end?" Ma'at asked._

_Yugi and Yami glanced at Ma'at, then the doorway, and then they glanced to one another, locking eyes. Purple met bright crimson, and then they both turned back to Ma'at, and her black eyes met theirs._

_"Yes, my goddess Ma'at," Yami said._

_"No matter what happens?" Ma'at asked, raising a thin eyebrow to the two star-haired boys standing before her. Yami gave a nod. Yugi nodded a few times, squeezing his fists._

_"No matter what decpetions befall us, I shall believe in Yami until the very end, no matter what happens to me because of it," he said._

_Ma'at was silent, her eyes roaming over the two star-haired boys. She watched for any signs that they were lying to her, but when she saw none, she rocked back and then clapped._

_"Admitted," she whispered._

_With a loud bang of her staff, the two disks rose to the top of the flat platform, and finally jerked to a stop. Yami and Yugi jumped from the disks and landed on the platform before turning and dashing to one another._

_"Yami!" Yugi cried, leaping into his yami's arms. Yami caught him and immediatly sunk to his knees, holding the little light as physically close as he could get him._

_"Yugi..." he whispered. He glanced over and spotted the Ma'at had vanished, and he saw the doorway to the next trial. Yami sighed and glanced down at the little light in his arms._

_"Yugi, we must move to the other trial," he whispered. Yugi shook his head violently against Yami's chest._

_"No! Not yet!" he whispered._

_Yami carefully brought Yugi back, looking his hikari in the eyes. "Yugi, it will be all right, I promise. We will defeat these trials, and we will be together again."_

_Yugi was silent before nodding slowly and sniffling._

_"O-okay," he whispered softly._

[End Flash Back]

The memory swirled around in Yugi's mind, and he could stull feel Yami's arms wrapped around him. It felt so different from the way Yami was holding him right now.

'_Yami... I still have faith in you..._' Yugi thought. Yugi was suddenly snapped into a strange awareness.

This man wasn't his Yami.

The way Yami held him, the way Yami treated him, the way Yami spoke, the way Yami kissed him, it was totally different from the way that this man was doing it. This man... was not Yami!

_If... sun... illusion... break..._

Yugi repeated the message a few times and then remembered when he had tried to open the curtain. It was morning. The sun was up. And Yami, or... whoever this was, was too afraid of the sun to let it be open.

Yugi could hear Ryou's voice shouting at him in the back of his mind, and he could hear Ryou complete the message. Yugi gasped as it was made clear to him. He knew what to do now.

"If the sun comes out, the illusion will break!!" Yugi shouted aloud.

The false Yami reeled back and stared at Yugi in horror. Yugi could see the fear plastered on his face, and then he took it as his chance to get away before he was stopped.

Yugi leaped out from underneath the false Yami and ran for the curtains.

"Shit!" the false Yami hollered, but he wasn't fast enough.

Yugi grabbed the curtains and threw them open, letting the sun pour into the room. The Kame Game Shop stayed the same, but when Yugi glaned back and looked at the fake Yami, he was gone.

In his place was a tall young man with a crocodile head, though he was humane from the neck down.

He was dressed in Egyptian clothing, like all the other gods, and some scras littered his mocha flesh. His eyes were beady and black, but kind none the less, and he wore a golden headress.

"Heeeey," the god said with a chuckle. He waved his hand at Yugi. "I was gettin' scared that you weren't gonna snap outta my trance before it was too late, little one. Don't scare me like that ever again."

"Who are you?" Yugi asked carefully.

"Oh," the god said with a chuckle. "I am Sobek, the Egyptian god of the river."

"Ah," Yugi said with an understanding nod. "Should have figured that out when I saw the crocodile head. So, where is Ryou? Or was the illusion right and he never existed?"

"Oh, that's mean!"

Yugi glanced over his shoulder and saw Ryou sitting on the couch with his arms folded over his chest. Ryou still sported his white and green cat/dog ears, his long silver hair, his green and white clothes that were so similar to he outfit Yugi had been given, and he was still floating slightly in the air.

"Ryou-chan! So, you were here all the time," Yugi said with a sigh of relief.

"'Course I was! I was shouting the riddle to you. I was thankful that you finally were able to figure it out," Ryou said with a relieved sigh. Yugi laughed nervously and looked back to Sobek.

"So, which trial is next?" he asked.

Sobek smiled and showed off his teeth. "That would be telling. That's what you have Ryou for. Now, your beloveds are in the next Trial, but only if Yami listens to what Bakura tells him. But if you have faith in him, and if he has faith in you like you believe in him, then it should be all right," the god said with a grin.

Yugi smiled and looked to Sobek. "Where is the exit?"

"Over there," Sobek said, pointing to the doorway. "If you go through there, you should be in the next trial before you know it. And, if Ra wills it, Yami will be right there after you."

Yugi smiled and turned to Ryou. "Shall we go?" he asked.

Ryou stood up, his feet barely touching the ground. "Yes, let's go!" he grinned.

Yugi nodded to Sobek. "Send my regards to Yami?" he asked. Sobek nodded softly, and then Yugi leaped into the doorway that had formed behind the doorway to the next trial.

Sobek turned and giggled at the creature that was manifesting before him.

"Now... we'll see if Yami is as capable of overcoming the same illusion, shall we?" he asked. The creature manifested into the form of a young woman with long red hair and brown eyes. She smirked and nodded slowly.

* * *

Me: Yay! Yugi defeated the Trial!

Lucy: But now, Yami must defeat the illusion within his Trial!

Louis: Will he be successful? Please review to find out xD


	11. Trial of the Sennen Tauk Part 2

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: The next chapter is up and ready!

Lucy: Yami is now trapped in Sobek's illusion, but will he be able to break out of it like Yugi did?

Louis: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Eleven: Trial of the Sennen Tauk Part 2_**

The darkness was suffocating.

It was like laying below the surface of the water, tangled up in seaweed that wouldn't break. The water surrounded him, and the surface was right above his nose, but he couldn't reach it no matter how hard he struggled against the weak seaweed that had wrapped its away around his chest, arms, and legs.

Yami felt the coldness snaking around his body, and the pain creeped along with it.

'_What is this...?_' he thought weakly. '_It hurts... But somehow, I just want to stay like this forever. It doesn't hurt as bad as some of the things that have happened to me in my life._'

He felt a hand wrap around his wrist in the endless darkness, but Yami could feel its grip weakening.

_Baka Pharaoh!_

Yami's closed crimson eyes fluttered as he started to awaken, but the voice was being ripped into the back of his mind. He could hear it struggling with someone, screaming and shouting out something.

_BAKA PHARAOH! LISTEN TO ME!_

**_BE QUIET!!_**

_IF THE MOON APPEARS, THEN-_

The voice stopped abbruptly after that, and Yami was left all alone in the darkness. He felt very cold all of a sudden, and it was a lonely feeling that almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Bakura, where did you go?" he whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Who's Bakura, dear?"

Yami felt a chill run down his spine, and his eyes darted to the side. He found himself laying in a bed, and upon getting a better look at himself, he saw that he had a large black tattoo in the shape of a star pattern running up and down from his wrist to his arm. He took a moment to notice that he was also just wearing a pair of pants.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"In your house, darling. Are you feeling all right?"

Yami glanced over and found himself face to face with a young woman. The young woman had long red hair and deep brown eyes. She reminded Yami a lot of Kaoruko, a girl that he had defeated in a shadow game long ago.

"Who the Hell are you?" Yami whispered.

The woman blinked in confusion. "I am your wife, Yami. Kaoruko, remember?" she asked.

"M-my _wife_!?" Yami shouted, falling back off the bed. He scrambled to his feet and saw that the clock on his bed read 11:16 PM, so it was still night time. He looked back and saw Kaoruko staring at him curiously.

"Are you all right?" she asked again.

"W-what am I doing here?" Yami asked, shakingly bringing himself to his feet. "W-where is this place?"

_BAKA PHARAOH!!!_

**I thought I told you to keep silent, Thief King!!**

Yami shook his head as the voices rang in the back of his mind. He covered his eyes with his hand, trembling slightly. His head hurt. It felt like a drum was pounding in the back of his mind, and it was hurting him. The drumming sound echoed in his ears, and soon, he felt the pain vanish, as if the hand that Bakura was using to keep in touch with Yami had slowly let go.

'_Bakura?!_' Yami thought. He glanced around in horror. '_Where did he go?_'

"Yami?" Kaoruko edged closer to the star-haired boy. "Yami, are you feeling ill? You're acting strange. Who's Bakura? You seem really worried about him. Is he a friend from the university?"

"University?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," Kaoruko said. "The Domino University. Is this Bakura guy a friend of yours from there?"

"Hardly," Yami said, rolling his eyes. His eyes widened in horror. "Yugi! Oh Ra, where's Yugi! Don't tell me that he failed the Trials! Where have the gods taken him?"

"Yugi?" Kaoruko asked, blinking in confusion. "Oh..."

Yami glanced over in confusion.

"What? Where's Yugi?" he asked. The silently growing alarmed sensation was tingling up and down his spine like crazy, and a horrible thought of something happening to his hikari flashed through his mind.

Kaoruko glanced away, fiddling with a piece of her long red hair.

"You told me never to mention Yugi," she whispered. "You said you never wanted to think of him again after what happened. You said that you didn't want to think of him again after the accident that took his life."

Yami's eyes widened.

"_W-what_?" he breathed in horror.

_Baka Pharaoh, please, you better fucking listen to me! If the moon appears, then-_

**Are you still talking, Thief King? Give up, already! It's no use, you hear? He can't even hear you!**

_Shut your mouth! Baka Pharaoh, if the moon-_

Once again, the other yami's voice vanished. Yami shivered and tried to listen to Bakura's voice, but it was vanishing. He could feel the darkness slowly creeping in the back of his mind, and Yami started to succumb to the illusion.

"Yes. You're right," Yami whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Yami was now sitting on the couch at around 3:30 in the morning, forgetting entirely about Yugi or Bakura. He hadn't heard Bakura's voice in these few hours, and that little fact made him lose touch with reality, and he started to lose his memories of Yugi and the others.

'_This life seems so much easier,_' Yami thought. '_What was I doing here before?_'

Yami shook his head and then turned his attention to the television, which was flickering in front of him. Bakura's voice was lost in the back of his mind, and Yami put it off as meaningless thoughts.

**Thief King!**

_Baka Pharaoh, you have to snap out of it!!_

'_That voice again?_' Yami thought, shaking his head slowly. '_Snap out of it? Snap out of what? I'm perfectly all right. There's nothing that I need to snap out of, so what does this voice want me to do?_'

_Baka Pharaoh... What would Yugi think if he could see you like this?_

Yami's crimson eyes widened, and he stood up immediately. He glanced around and sighed gently, unable to hear Bakura's voice anymore. He looked up and saw the television flickering to a channel he had never seen before.

On the screen was an image of a young man that was all too familiar to Yami.

The young boy was on his knees, sobbing, and it sent memories back to Yami's mind from so long ago.

The star-haired yami gasped and looked up to the sky, which was blocked by his ceiling. He remembered when Yugi had first started crying because of Yami. The first time that Yami had almost killed Kaiba, at Duel Kingdom. He remembered the pain in his heart when he heard Yugi say that he was afraid of his other self, meaning Yami.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, memories returning.

Yami pursed his lips.

"What did Bakura say? If the moon comes out..." Yami trailed off and glanced towards the doorway. "If the moon comes out..." His eyes trailed to the window, covered with the curtain, as Kaoruko walked down.

"Yami?" she asked.

"If the moon comes out..." Yami whispered. He dashed forward and grabbed onto the curtains. Kaoruko gasped and latched onto Yami's arm, trying to yank him away from the window. "What are you doing?" Yami snapped.

"What are_ you_ doing?" Kaoruko snapped back.

"Opening this fucking window!" Yami yelled. "This is all a lie, I know it is! Yugi means everything to me, I would never betray him! I would never betray him and marry someone else no matter what! So, back off!"

Kaoruko reeled back in horror, unable to control the star-haired yami from opening the curtains.

Yami threw the curtains open, allowing the moonlight to spill into the room.

Kaoruko squealed and covered his face as the house crumbled away, revealing what appeared like the labrinth inside the Sennen Puzzle. Yami glanced over and saw Kaoruko transformed into Egyptian clothing, her eyes lined with black Egyptian make-up.

Yami glanced down and saw that he was back to wearing his Pharaoh clothing, his skin still as pale as usual. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the ground in front of him trmebling.

When the ground crumpled away, a figure rose from the rubble.

The figure was a tall Egyptian man with a crocodile head, dressed in godly clothing that reminded Yami of Ra's clothes. His face and arms were littered with scars, and his beady black eyes were filled with kindness.

"Whoo!" the man grinned, fangs revealed. "That was close, Pharaoh-sama! You almost succumbed to the illusion!"

"Illusion?" Yami repeated.

"That's correct," the figure laughed. "Oh, I am Sobek, by the way. And I'm totally amazed. The thief's voice managed to reach you, even from his sealed away state."

Sobek grinned.

"Ooh That reminds me," he winked.

Sobek reached down into the hole he had made and yanked up a silverette figure with black and red cat ears, dressed in a black and red fairly short and mystical revealing outfit, his mouth, hands, and legs tied up by what appeared to be thick spider silk. Sobek smiled and threw the tangled silverette in front of Yami.

"Bakura!" Yami squeaked.

He dropped down and tore the spider silk off the other yami's mouth. Bakura spat out the remainder of it and glared at Sobek.

"Oh, you fucking wait until I get my hands on you, you stupid crocodile!!" he snapped angrily. Yami went down and untied his hands and legs from the silk as well, freeing the transformed silverette.

Sobek chuckled.

"Figured it was the only way to keep him quiet. But his voice still rang out to you," he said with an amused smile. Bakura spat out whatever was left in his mouth and took his place levitating beside Yami.

"So, what now, O Almighty and Knowing God of the Nile?" Bakura snapped sarcastically. Sobek grinned and pointed to the hole in the ground that he had formed.

"That was your entrance to the next trial," he laughed.

Bakura groaned. "You mean I gotta go back in there?" he asked.

"Yup," Sobek said.

"Great," Bakura groaned.

He turned to Yami, nodded to him, and they both ignored everything else and leaped into the hole that passed them onto the next trial, where they would hopefully see their hikaris in again.

* * *

Me: Yes! Yami defeated the Trial, though we knew that he would!

Lucy: But what Trial awaits them in the next chapter? And though they will be together, what will happen? Will they make it out of that Trial, or will their be a chance that they failed the Trial?

Louis: Please review and tell us what you think?!


	12. Trial of the Sennen Key

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: This is the next chapter!

Lucy: After much consideration, there is a trial in which Yami and Yugi (and Ryou and Bakura) are together through this trial, and this time, they aren't against each other or apart from one another!

Louis: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Twelve: Trial of the Sennen Key_**

Yami was once again surrounded by darkness.

He sighed from wherever he was, getting slightly pissed off that he was always unconscious whenever he transitioned from one Trial to another. He secretly hoped that Yugi was stronger than this, since the boy was a light, and therefore weaker in these shadow trials than Yami and Bakura both were. The same went for Ryou.

"Kura, what should be do?"

"Smack him with a stick."

"Whaaaaaat? Bakura, don't! _Please_?"

Yami's eyelids twitched slightly at the sound of familiar voices. One he annoyingly recognized as Bakura's voice, the other as someone he knew very well, but he couldn't place the name of the person, though it was on the tip of his tongue. The third voice that was begging Bakura not to hit Yami was a sound so sweet that it almost made Yami cry.

"Yugi..." Yami breathed softly.

"See?" Yugi's voice rang out with a hopeful laugh. Yami almost smiled gently at the softness of his love's voice. "He's conscious, Bakura! He's awake! You don't have to hit him!"

"Oh, very well, Yugi-sama."

"Arigato, Bakura."

Yami felt and heard a sudden silence, and then felt something incredibly heavy slam into his ribs. He let out a weak moan/cry of agony, curled up, and coughed so hard he thought he was going to vomit. He heard an all too familiar cackle, a scream/squeak of shock from Yugi, and the other boy start shouting at Bakura.

"'_Kura_!!" Ryou's voice yelled.

'_So that's who it is,_' Yami thought weakly, still moaning in pain.

"What?" Bakura asked innocently. "Yugi-sama specifically said not to _hit_ him. That was not hitting. That was called a round-house to the ribs. Much different than hitting him like I did earlier in the Sennen Ring's Trial."

"Oye..."

Yami felt soft hands land on his shoulders, giving him a gentle shake. "Yami?" Yugi called. "Yami, are you all right?" Yami weakly opened his eyes and focused on his lover's calm face.

"Yu...gi?" Yami whispered.

"Oh thank God!" Yugi laughed. "We've been trying to wake you up for an hour. Are you sure you're okay? You wouldn't answer me no matter how often I called for you."

"S-sorry," Yami whispered.

The star-haired yami sat up and looked to the ceiling, blinking as a light flooded down. When his blurred vision cleared, Yami found himself sitting in front of the three figures that he knew all to well, but he also saw that they were in another tropical, warm place like in the Trial of the Sennen Ring. (A/N: Go back to chapter 7 if you don't remember.)

"What Trial are we in now?" he asked.

"The Sennen Key," Bakura and Ryou both said at the same time.

"I see," Yami nodded.

Yugi huddled closer to Yami and turned towards Ryou. "Ryou-chan, what exactly are supposed to do in this trial?" he asked. Ryou shrugged his partially revealed shoulders.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Neither do I," Bakura responded. He sat in mid air and folded his arms across his chest. "That must mean that Ryou and I have a part to play in this whole crazy thing as well. Isn't that just amazing?"

Yami ignored the thief and looked up at the ceiling, which was golden like the inside of the Sennen Puzzle. He ran his hand over the green grass underneath him.

"Something seems... odd about all this," Yami noted.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "In a way, it feels like we are being watched."

"Of _course_ we are!" Bakura yelled. "The gods are watching our every _move_! If I so much as stand up, they know! If I blink, they know! If I flip them off, they know!! They're watching _everything_ we are doing, guys!"

Bakura turned and flipped off the incredibly high ceiling. "You hear me, ya fucking perverts!" he yelled. "Stop watching everything we're doing! You're starting to piss me off!!"

"Is he okay?" Ryou asked, pointing to his yami.

Yami waved his hand and sighed. "The crocodile god of the Nile, Sobek, kinda screwed him up, I guess. He'll be fine after getting all that yelling out of his system. Just give him some time to get all his rage out."

Ryou chose to give his shouting yami some space. He and Bakura had already made out with each other while Yugi and Yami were unconscious, so they were good for a while. Though, Ryou had to admit, it was hard to take Bakura serious when he was sporting cute little black and red kitty/dog ears. It made Ryou giggle each time he saw him.

After a while, Bakura was still ranting. He was shouting to the ceiling, when the ground started shaking. Though he was floating in the air, and therefore not effected by the ground trembling, the silverette thief king fell silent.

Yugi shrieked in horror as he was bounced up and down. Yami latched onto him as the ground shook. Ryou and Bakura huddled close, eyes darting around, focusing their new magical powers to be able to fight off whatever was coming their way. The ground stopped shaking after a short while, but not a single word was spoken.

The ground close to the four boys suddenly burst open, and a massive white figure emerged from the hole. It arched its spined back, roaring loud, a noise that they were use to hearing. The roar was ended with a loud snarl, and a puff of smoke erupted from the white dragon's nostrils. Its blue eyes blinked once, scanning over each and every one of them.

Yami swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat at the sight of the massive Blue Eyes White Dragon. He looked over and saw similar shocked looks on the faces of Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou.

"Ho..." Yugi started.

"Ly..." Ryou finished the word.

"_Fuck_..." Bakura and Yami breathed at the exact same time.

The dragon roared into the skies, a noise that rumbled the ground. Its mouth filled with a bright blue beam, a mixture of lazers and bright blue fire that the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle was use to seeing after the many duels with Kaiba. Yami didn't need any more of an explanation than that. He grabbed the wrist of the boy he loved, Yugi.

"_RUN_!!" he shouted.

Yugi tore after Yami, Bakura and Ryou right at their heels. The lazer/fire ball nailed into the ground, sending them flying into the air. Yami cried out and smashed into the ground, rolling until he smacked against the wall that suddenly seemed to appear.

"Oww..." he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Yugi? Are you okay?"

Yugi sat up and rubbed his head. "Y-yeah," he groaned.

"Bakura, are you all right?" Yami glanced over and snickered when he saw the other yami laying against the wall, upside down. He groaned and threw himself into a summersault, landing on his feet before levitating into the air again. Ryou flew to his beloved's side and sat right beside him, smiling at him and asking if he was all right.

"Besides the fact that a fucking _dragon_ is gonna kill us, I'm perfect," the silverette yami stated.

Yami turned his gaze towards the dragon. It was still staring at them, a loud roar escaping its throat. The young Pharaoh could feel the heat from its breath where he stood. This dragon was here to hunt them down and stop them, he knew that much. Yami figured that, in order to win the Trial, they would have to defeat the dragon.

"Bakura!" Yami called over his shoulder.

"What, Baka Pharaoh?" Bakura called back.

"How can we defeat this monster? The same way we fought Yugi and Ryou in the Trial of the Sennen Rod?" the star-haired youth asked. He saw Bakura thinking for a moment, trying to recall said situation. Yami didn't blame him for needing time to think. So much had happened over just a short amount of time.

"I say it's worth a shot," Bakura shrugged after a moment.

"All right," Yami nodded and turned to face the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He remembered what had happened right before he summoned a monster before, and then turned to Bakura. "Any rules on Level with this one?"

Bakura shrugged. "Summon whatever you think will beat this thing. Just know that anything with more than 5 stars costs a bit more energy to summon, so be careful with your choices," he said.

"Noted," Yami said with a nod. He closed his eyes and felt Bakura settle behind him. He threw his arms into the air and tried to summon up a monster that he knew was going to win him this fight against the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I summon you, O spirits trapped within the tower of Wdyjt! I, Yami Atemu Sennen, call upon ye to assist me! Come forth, Dark Magician!" he shouted.

Yugi mirrored Yami's motions and threw his arms into the air. Ryou took his place right beside him and got ready to summon. "I summon you, O spirits trapped within the tower of Wdyjt! I, Yugi Dante Mouto, call upon ye to assist me! Come forth, Dark Magician Girl!"

A bright amount of light surged under their feet.

Two large pillars of gold and black light errupted from the ground. Two figures emerged from the cocoons like butterflies. Their forms were conceled by the light until it faded and revealed their forms.

One of the figures was a tall young man, reaching a height of about 7 feet. He was clad in all purple, his long hair matching the color of his clothes. His teal eyes flashed when he appeared, and he clutched a long, green staff in his hands. He levitated in the air before the young Pharaoh, glaring towards the dragon.

The second figure was that of a young woman. She sported long golden hair and bright green eyes, cheeks tinted a bright pink. She wore a fairly revealing blue outfit that looked somewhat similar to that of her Magician master's, and she held a tiny blue and golden staff in her fist. She winked and stood before Yugi.

The Dark Magician glanced back to Yami. "_My Pharaoh!_"

Yami waved. "Nice to see you again, Mahado!" he called.

The Dark Magician flashed him a small smile and turned his attention to the giant Blue Eyes White Dragon. He stared at it for a moment, opening his lips, closing them, opening them again, and then turning to lock eyes with Yami. Yami saw the confusion that was written across the Magician's pale face.

"_Uhhh... My Pharaoh?_" the Dark Magician spoke.

"Yeah..." Yami gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "We're kinda having some dragon troubles. So, if you wouldn't mind helping us take care of it?"

The Dark Magician Girl smirked happily. "_Of couuuuurse, Yami-sama! We'd be more than happy to!_" she said with a wink. She raised her staff into the air and summoned some of her Spellcaster's magic. She threw the staff forward once enough energy had built up on the end of it to cause some damage to the dragon. "_BLACK BURNING!!"_

The black ball of energy collided with the dragon. It let out a familar roar, but the blast of magic didn't seem to have any effect on it. It merely shook its head and snarled at the figures before it. Smoke billowed from its mouth.

"Shit! It's going to fire again!" Yami shouted.

The dragon opened its jaws and laughed what appeared to be a fire ball at Yami. However, before it got too close to him, it broke open like a pinata and scattered poisonous darts towards the star-haired Pharaoh. They came at such a speed that Yami could neither duck to avoid them, nor could anyone shove him out of the way without being hit themselves.

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. "Ya-"

Yami suddenly dropped to his knees, hands flying forward like a blur. His bangs covered his eyes from view as his hands snatched some of the needles that came towards him, the others dropping around his body. He held countless numbers of them inbetween his fingers, still managing to stay on his knees.

Ryou blinked in confusion. "Yami, what-"

"**_Phew! Ah, daaaamn that was close!_**" Yami said with a laugh. He dropped the poisonous needles to the ground and stood up, dusting off his knees from the dirt that coated them. His long blond bangs still managed to cover his eyes. He shook his hands off and checked to make sure that none of the needles had pricked him.

Yugi hesitantly stepped up to Yami and touched his shoulder. "Yami?" he whispered.

Yami glanced over and smirked an all to familiar smirk. Yugi drew back with a gasp when he noticed the color of Yami's eyes. He noticed that they were not their usual soft crimson color that he had fallen in love with.

They were an all too familiar purple-brown color.

"Bakura!?" Ryou squeaked. He glanced around noticed that the silverette thief wasn't here anymore. He looked back and noticed the strange aura of magic that grew from Yami's body. He sighed and shook his head, arms folded across his chest. "You just had to possess Yami, didn't you?" he asked.

Bakura/Yami flashed the silverette hikari a grin. "**_Oh, you can read me like a book, Hikari-love_**," he laughed. He glanced down and noticed Yugi staring at him with a confused look. Bakura/Yami reached down and pet Yugi's head. "**_Don't worry. Yami is fine. I did this so that I could save him. If I hadn't gone transparent and possessed him, I would have been hit by needles, or I would have missed. Trust me, it's a lot easier this way._**"

Yugi sighed and nodded. "All right," he murmured.

Bakura/Yami flashed the boy a grin and turned towards the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He jabbed a finger at it. "**_All right, reptile! Bring it! Thief King vs Ugly Son of a Bitch Round Two!_**" he taunted.

The dragon seemed to snarl with rage at the insults. It slowly prepared an attack, and when it was about to fire a blast at him, its mouth wide open, Bakura/Yami snapped is fingers.

"**_Do it!_**" he yelled.

The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cast their staffs forward, taking perfect aim to the dragons unarmored mouth. Giving it a quick thought, they blasted their dark magic from the staffs right into the creature's jaws. The dark magic comingled with the white-blue lightning, causing the dragon to become enveloped and swallowed by it. Its roar of agony seemed to vanish from this world with a huge explosion that sent waves of energy sailing through the field.

By the time the lights vanished, all that was left of the dragon was char marks on the grass.

"**_ALL RIGHT!!_**" Bakura/Yami hollered into the air. He turned and flipped off the ceiling. "**_Who else wants some!? Come on! I'll fight you all at once if that's what it takes!_**"

"Bakura!" Yugi snapped. "I would appreciate it if you not use my boyfriend's body to cause god-destruction!"

Bakura/Yami turned towards Yugi and grinned. "**_Oh, very well, Yugi-sama,_**" he responded. His eyes closed for a quick minute, and Yugi saw Bakura emerge transparent from behind Yami.

Once the thief king was perfectly visible, and floating beside Ryou, Yami's eyes snapped open, back to their usual crimson red that Yugi had fallen so madly in love with.

"Yugi!" Yami glanced around in horror, having seen the char marks.

"Yami!" Yugi called, rushing up to the Pharaoh and embracing him as tightly as he could. Yami wrapped his arms around the star-haired youth and just held him for as long as he could. He knew that they had won the trial, since the dragon was gone, but that meant that they would have to go away from each other.

"Yugi, you know this means we have to pass on and be seperated again, right?" he whispered.

He felt Yugi tense up. "Yes," the boy admitted after a moment. Yami drew him back and locked eyes with him. There was a long, loving silence between the two of them, before Yami spoke again.

"We'll win this. We'll make sure that we can be together. Nothing's going to stop us," he said.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered.

"All right," Yami said. He turned towards Bakura, who was busy hugging his hikari. Once their moment had finished, Yami cupped his hands over his mouth. "Yo, Bakura! We have to go!"

Bakura glanced over. "All right, Baka Pharaoh! I'm coming! Sheesh!" The thief king turned and gave his hikari one final kiss on the lips before returning to Yami's soul, vanishing totally from sight. Yami looked over and saw Ryou vanish to his place inside Yugi's soul, leaving the two star-haired young men all alone.

Yugi glanced up and waved his good-byes to the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl. They both wished them both a lot of luck before vanishing back into the Tower of Wydjyt.

Yami turned to Yugi and flashed him a grin. "I love you, Aibou," he said.

"I love you, too, Yami," Yugi said with a faint smile.

The two star-haired young men stared at each other in silence before each going off towards the doorways that just seemed to appear beside the both of them. They flashed each other one final look, silently wished each other luck, and then went into the doorways, which sealed up behind them.

The next Trial had begun.

* * *

Me: Yay! They passed the trial!

Lucy: Now, they move onto the next one, miina! But what will happen at this rate now?

Louis: Please review if you wanna find out xD


	13. Trial of the Gods

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: All right! There was some confusion as to the other trials, so here is one of the trials! But something really bad is about to happen to the two lovers in this chapter!

Lucy: But what is it?

Louis: Read on if you wanna find out!

**_Chapter Thirteen: Trial of the Gods_**

Crimson snow fell around the aimless black abyss, vanishing into the chasm below.

The red snow landed around the glass container, like a large cylander with a piece of round glass in the center, seperating it. The bottom and top of the class had metal with great designs, like celtic crosses.

Not a drop of snow landed in the center of the glass, leaving it totally dry and free as it floated in the middle, as if held by invisible strings.

Two hands reached toward one another, Yugi's fingers touching the glass that seperated him from Yami. Yami's hand reached forward until he touched Yugi's hand, the thin glass seperating them.

Yami, clothed in his Pharaoh clothing, the cape flowing out behind him, leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at the glass. He may have been dressed like a Pharaoh, but his skin was still pale, like Yugi's was. Yugi was kneeling on the other side of the glass, dressed up in a thin-strapped top that had golden designs all over it. The top was long, coming to his thighs, before it stopped, revealing Yugi's long legs. Around his shoulders was a red cape.

Yugi whimpered as tears fell from his eyes and splattered onto the clear ground before him. Yami narrowed his eyes, a look of hurt passing over him before he growled at the glass.

"Dammit!" he shouted, pounding his fists against the glass, trying to break over to the other star-haired boy. His fists pounded against the glass until they were bloody.

Yugi sobbed. "Yami..." he whispered, crying again.

Yami longed to comfort the boy, but all he could do was lean against the thin glass, Yugi pressing his cheek against the clear wall, as if he and Yami were touching.

Yami felt Bakura's spirit move from behind him, even if he knew he couldn't see. Yugi knew that Ryou's spirit was behind him as well, wanting to be closer to the former thief king.

The glass, their _enemy_, keeping them from contact.

They were so close.

They had almost defeated the Trials, and now, the gods were seperating them from each other once again. Yami and Yugi longed to touch one another, to hug, to kiss, to be together. They were both slightly angry at the gods for doing this to them, and yet, they knew that to defeat the Trials and be together, they had to break the glass.

The gods were watching from the distance, watching to see what they could do.

Yugi gasped as he felt something move inside his body, near his back, and the pure white wings unfurled, large white feathers floating around and to the bottom of the case. Ryou's soul vanished back within Yugi, trying to give him strength to fight it.

It was no use.

Yugi was too weak by this point.

The gods gasped and seemed to try and stop the hikari from being pulled away. This was beyond them. They were not the ones doing this. This was some horrid form of darkness that was tearing the hikari away. They called out for Yami to do something, since they could never use their powers to interfere within a Trial.

Yami gasped in horror, feeling Bakura's soul merge with his soul, giving him power he didn't have before. The star-haired yami slammed his fists against the glass, determined to break it open, even if his fists were beaten bloody.

He had to save Yugi!

He just had to!

Yugi's cape flew above the wings, and Yugi struggled to stay where he was, keeping his hands against the glass. Yami gasped as Yugi was yanked backward.

His hands coming free of the glass wall.

Yugi cried out as he was drawn into the air, some dark force taking him away from his precious other self, like dark hands yanking from the horrible shadows.

Yami slammed his fists against the wall, but all he could do was attempt. Never succeed. He couldn't manage to do anything. Yugi was too far gone.

All Yami could do was shout out the name of his lover, as if by some miracle, and the power of Ra and Bakura guiding him, that it would bring Yugi back to his embrace. His fear became a reality.

Yugi wasn't coming back.

The forces of darkness that the gods so feared had taken him and Ryou away.

"_Yugi_-!!"

* * *

Me: Oh no! Yugi and Ryou were taken away, but by what!? I'll give you a hint: It was not the gods.

Lucy: Well, if it wasn't the gods, then who was it?!

Louis: Review and we shall update soon!


	14. Trial of the Afterlife Part I

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Yugi and Ryou were taken away by a dark force, and Yami and Bakura must now try to rescue them before it's too late! But what exactly has taken them away?

Louis: Please read on to find out!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Trial of the Afterlife Part I_**

Yugi moaned softly and let his eyelids flutter open. He was greeted to the sight of a white ceiling, and his first thoughts were that he must be back in the Kame Game Shop that his grandfather ran.

His hands felt around to the sheets that he was laying on top of, and he noticed that they were different from the sheets that he kept on his bed. It shook him from the belief that he was back in the Kame Game Shop.

"Mmm," the hikari weakly moaned, hand flying to his forehead. "Ooh. What hit me?"

He slowly sat up and glanced around, noticing that he was in a room that didn't look anything like any room that he had seen before. It was, however, like a normal room.

The walls were a bright white, and there was a small desk in the corner with a lamp on the top. The ground was made out of sanded down, glossy wood, and there were a few books on the ground. The door was closed, and Yugi noticed that there was a mirror on the door, in which he could see his slightly afraid reflection staring back at him.

_Where am I_? the hikari wondered.

Yugi placed his hand over his heart, feeling it thump lightly against his hand. He couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

Then it struck him that he was all alone.

"Yami!" the star-haired hikari called, glancing around every corner of the room. "Yami?"

If the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle was even there, he didn't make his presence known. Yugi felt a chill run up his spine, and something was burning through his mind.

"Ryou?" Yugi called, hoping that his fellow hikari would answer.

To his horror, his friend, who had given up his body in order to escort Yugi safely through the Trials, didn't respond at all. Yugi glanced around and called for his friend, then called for Yami a bit longer. Neither of them answered. It almost broke Yugi's heart, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he was truly alone.

"You're awake. Good."

The star-haired boy gasped and glanced up in shock. A smile made its way across his lips. He recognized this voice. It was a voice that he had fallen in love with.

"Yami-"

He paused.

This was not his beloved Yami.

This version of Yami looked much more sinister. Yugi knew right off that evil intentions just swam in his blood. He could see it in the man's black eyes. This man wasn't Yami. He was evil. The pure definition of evil itself.

Instead of getting afraid, like Yugi usually would in this situation, he grew slightly angry.

He was angry at this man, who was wearing his Yami's appearance and wielding such ugliness in his soul. It made Yugi sick to his stomach to think that someone like that was running around looking exactly the same as Yami.

"Who are you?" Yugi snapped.

The other version of Yami smirked and advanced towards him. "Me? Well, I guess you can call me Yami, little boy," he answered, placing his hands on the end of the bed.

Yugi glared. "You are not my Yami."

The other Yami scoffed and crawled onto the bed, leaning in close to Yugi's face. "I might as well be. He and I come from the same place. I am the manifestation of all his sorrow, rage, anger, and evil."Yugi stared at him in shock as the Shadow Yami leaned forward and grabbed the front of his top. "Come 'ere!"

Yugi kicked and struggled against him as best he could, but found it incredibly hard. He shouted and tried to hit the other, but the Shadow Yami dodged all of the attacks and grabbed Yugi's wrists.

"No!" Yugi cried out as he was slammed down on the bed, the Shadow Yami a top him. "No! Someone! Ryou! Bakura! Jonouchi! Kaiba! Anzu! Malik! Marik! Grandpa! Someone! Help me!"

Yugi leaned his head back as the Shadow Yami gripped his throat tight in between his hands and started squeezing, not enough to strangle him right off, but enough to hurt.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, and with the last amount of strength that he could muster, he tilted his head up to the ceiling, opened his mouth, and shouted for the one he loved the most.

"_Yami-!! Save me_!"

* * *

Me: Noooo! Yugi, don't give in! It's the manifestation of all of Yami's negative emotions that has resided inside the Puzzle come out to take revenge on Yami for sealing it for so long inside the Sennen Puzzle by hurting you!

Lucy: Wow, talk about a tongue twister!

Louis: Please review nicely! We know you are all probably a little bit aggitated with us, but we shall update ASAP!


	15. Trial of the Afterlife Part II

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: The next chapter, guys!

Lucy: Yugi's in some serious danger, Ryou's no where to be seen (so we don't know if he's okay or not), and we have no idea where Yami and Bakura are! Will Yugi be saved?

Louis: Read on!

**_Chapter Fifteen: Trial of the Afterlife Part II_**

Yami paced the floor like a caged animal.

Puffs of colored steam and smoke surged all around him in cotton-candy shaped clouds, surging from the gods combined power. The smell of roses and lilacs filled the gigantic room. Flowers of all shapes and colors filled the room, which was where the countless scents were coming from, spreading like wildfire.

The scents, usually calming, just made Yami angrier. Not even Bakura, who was usually very good at stuff like this, could calm him down. Yami just kept on yelling at him to leave him alone, and paced faster in a circle.

Ra was sitting on a massive throne in the room, speaking to the other gods. Hathor was right near Yami, trying to keep him as calm as physically possible.

Horus looked over and noticed right off that Yami couldn't be consoled.

He had even resorted to snapping at Bakura, who in turn round-housed him against the wall and started slapping him repeatedly, shouting for him to snap out of it.

Ra shook his head and ceased the conversation with the other gods. He rose from his massive throne and made his way over to the pissed of former Pharaoh. He knelt beside him, rising countless meters into the air. He reached his black hand, like it was covered in soot, and ran the tip of his finger gently across the Pharaoh's head.

"My Pharaoh," he said, and Yami looked up. "We have located where your hikari, and the other hikari, currently are."

Yami's eyes widened. "Then where is he!?"

Ra waved his hand at him. "Calm down, my Pharaoh. Though we have learned where he is, we can only send two people through, and even then, gods can not enter."

"Then send Bakura and me through!" Yami snapped.

"That, my Pharaoh, is exactly the problem," Ra explained with a frown. When Yami gave him a confused look, Ra felt the need to explain. "Your precious Yugi, and your Ryou, Tomb Robber, are being held hostage by the very manifestation of the anger and negativity inside the Sennen Puzzle that has been building up for 5000 years."

Yami and Bakura were both equally silent. They shared shocked glances, but said nothing. Ra knew right off that they were thinking of their beloved hikaris.

"Relax," he reassured. "They are unharmed... for _now_."

The way the god stated it was ominous. Yami felt a chill run up and down his spine, and he knew Bakura felt the same thing. Yami's mind wandered back to his dear aibou.

Was Yugi truly all right?

Was the manifestation of negativity hurting him?

Would Yami get there in time to save him before it was too late?

He glared to the gods. "Send me anyway! Yugi is my lover! If anything happens to him, I'll never be able to live with myself!" he shouted. Bakura turned his back to the gods and floated in the air, looking into the distance.

Horus gave the boy a blank look, feeling pity pang through him. _He is worried about his hikari._

Ra closed his red eyes and shook his head. "It can not be helped, then," he said, blowing his bangs from his face. "My Pharaoh, I will allow you to go and fight your negativity and rescue your love."

Yami smiled, but stopped as soon as he saw Ra frown.

"You will not be able to handle it. Bakura's powers will be limited there, since it is _your_ darkness he is up against. It is the same for Yugi. Ryou is truly very weak there," he explained.

Ra noticed right off how worried Bakura looked. He shook it off and turned to Yami again. He noticed that Yami was paler than usual, and he was shaking slightly.

"What will you do?"

Yami frowned and looked up to Ra with a frown on his lips. But, though he was frowning, Ra knew right off that Yami was determined. He could tell by the look in his eyes.

"For Yugi, I will do anything," he said.

Bakura floated beside him and glared at Ra and Horus. "I will do anything for Ryou, even if it costs me my life," he said, eyes showing the same determination as Yami had.

Ra sighed and waved his hand behind him. "Then I guess I have no choice."

Behind the massive god, a tear in space seemed to open. It was like a zipper in the air, revealing a swirling vortex of reds and purples, leading to God knows where. Yami took one last look at Ra, who simply nodded. The Pharaoh then looked over to Bakura. Bakura understood, even without words, and then vanished inside Yami's soul.

Yami turned to the gods, bowed, and then leaped into the vortex.

The vortex zippered up and vanished with a _slurp_, and the gods found themselves all alone in the room. The other gods looked to Ra, who simply sat down on his throne and ran his finger around the rim of his wine glass.

"Let us see if Yami and the Thief King can handle this," he said with a knowing smile to the others.

* * *

Me: All right! Yami's off to rescue Yugi , but the bad news is that he won't be able to use Bakura's powers too often! He'll have to face his negative emotions on his own!

Lucy: Go, Yami! You can totally kick this guy's ass and rescue your lover! And you know why? Because your love is strong! Because you truly are in love with your hikari, that's why!

Louis: Please review, and we shall update!


	16. Trial of the Afterlife Part III

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: The next chapter, guys!

Lucy: Yami and Bakura have gone off to rescue Yugi and Ryou, but what is going on right now between Shadow Yami and the two hikaris? Will they hold their own until their yamis arrive?

Louis: Read on to find out!

**_Chapter Sixteen: Trial of the Afterlife Part III_**

The Shadow Yami kept Yugi pinned down to the bed underneath him, contemplating all the horrible things that he would be able to do to the boy that the Pharaoh loved.

He had spent countless millenniums in a horribly dark room, and there was no way that he was going to allow Yami to have what he wanted and live a wonderful life after all that had happened. He was going to make sure that the Pharaoh never got his lover back, even if that was the last thing in the world that he did.

He thought of all the things he could do to Yugi.

There was always torture, which he thought would work the best.

He wasn't going to lean towards rape, since Yami would be expecting a move like that. And besides, he wasn't going to show that he wanted the boy like Yami did.

Then there was always-

"_Ow_-!!"

The Shadow Yami felt a sharp pain in the side of his head, electricity surging through his body, and he was tossed back off the boy. He crashed to the ground with a pained grunt, and sat up. He wiped blood from his lips with the back of his hand. Shocked black eyes glanced up at the bed, where Yugi was now sitting and glaring.

"_**You do not hurt my friends,**_" Yugi whispered angrily, his eyes flashing. "_**And you do not screw with me!!**_"

The Shadow Yami narrowed his eyes and looked to Yugi. This boy was totally different than how he had been before. He seemed angrier, more powerful, and something about how he emphasized the word "me" sent an unsettling feeling through the Shadow Yami's form.

He looked into Yugi's eyes.

They were not the amethyst color that they had once been.

They were instead a bright neon green with a brown tint, sending off waves of absolute hatred. Yugi had his teeth grit, and his aura seemed to be growing more and more powerful each and every second.

"So..." the Shadow Yami pushed himself painfully to his feet. "You're the one who Horus chose. Ryou Bakura."

"_**Damn straight**_," Ryou/Yugi answered, neon eyes narrowed.

The Shadow Yami walked towards Ryou/Yugi. "You're copying what your lover did to the Pharaoh, right? When you were fighting the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" he asked.

Ryou/Yugi narrowed his neon green-brown eyes. "_**What of it?**_" he asked. "_**You think you can beat me? Well, you're dead wrong, pal. Dead. Fucking. WRONG!!**_"

He spun around and kicked the Shadow Yami as hard in the gut as he could manage.

It was strong enough to send the Shadow Yami flying back about twenty feet and snap against the wall. He crumpled down, spitting up about a pint of blood. The Shadow Yami glared at Ryou/Yugi.

"Y-you bitch," he whispered.

Ryou/Yugi struck a fighting position and narrowed his eyes. "_**Ready for round two? 'Kura's not the only guardian who can kick some ass here, you know!**_" he yelled.

The Shadow Yami narrowed his eyes and pushed himself up again.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked, his breaths ragged and pained. "There's no place that teaches moves like that to just anyone, you know."

Ryou/Yugi smirked at him, like he had a dirty little secret.

"_**When one lives with a Thief King, one must always have ways to keep said Thief King away from his precious treasures and various households valuables,**_" he answered.

The Shadow Yami ignored this and ran at Ryou/Yugi again.

Ryou/Yugi managed to duck down and avoid the attack, but that wasn't good enough. As he raced by, Shadow Yami reached back and grabbed the back of Ryou/Yugi's top, which was long and trailed behind him, and yanked it down. He pulled Ryou/Yugi to the ground, emitting a pained grunt from the possessed boy.

The Shadow Yami called on a shadow ball and formed it in the palm of his hand.

Ryou/Yugi grabbed a loose floorboard and used it to flip himself off the ground, just as Shadow Yami released the shadow ball. It dug into the ground like a mini bomb. If Ryou hadn't moved Yugi's body at the time he did, Yugi would probably be killed.

"_**Pathetic!**_" Ryou/Yugi shouted.

He threw a punch at the Shadow Yami, but his fist was caught. Ryou/Yugi gasped and tried to draw his hand back, but he wasn't able to. He looked up in horror at the Shadow Yami's wicked smirk.

"You're less interesting than I had expected," he murmured. "I was expecting so much more from you."

Ryou/Yugi narrowed his eyes angrily. "_**What's that suppose to mean?**_" he growled.

The Shadow Yami chuckled, but said nothing. He remembered when Yami, his other self, his "creator", had been taken over by Bakura Touzoku, the one that held the powers of Ra. It was interesting to watch him take over Yami's form. But now that he was facing Yugi with Ryou taking over his body, it wasn't that entertaining.

Ryou/Yugi grunted painfully as the Shadow Yami gripped his wrists tightly. "_**W-what do you want from Yami anyway?**_" he whispered. His voice was laced with agony.

The Shadow Yami raised an eyebrow. "I want him to suffer as I did for 5000 years," he said. "Nothing more. Nothing less. I want to take over his body and show him what it's like to be in the darkness. But before any of that..."

He looked into Ryou/Yugi's eyes, filled with sadistic pleasure.

"I'll enjoy killing the boy he loves."

Before he knew what was going on, Ryou/Yugi found himself in terrible agony. His body was covered in static electricity, and he was shouting in pain. His voice tore from his throat, but was hidden beneath the crackle of electricity. He barely noticed when the Shadow Yami lifted him up into the air and threw him hard against the wall near the bed.

He crashed against the wall and crumpled onto his back on the bed. His chest heaved up and down, and Ryou lost control of Yugi's body. Painfully, he slipped into the darkness of Yugi's soul and mind.

Yugi came back into his senses just in time to feel the agony that surged through him. He moaned softly in pain, the most he could manage, and let his eyes flutter open enough to see the Shadow Yami towering above him.

"Y-you..." he whispered.

The Shadow Yami walked to the boy and towered above him. Yugi's chest rose and fell harshly, his amethyst eyes half open. Faded moans were escaping his lips.

"You're exhausted?" the Shadow Yami asked, lips drawn into a grin. "Good. Then you won't be able to resist me."

He lifted his hand and transformed it into what appeared to be a sword. Yugi was too weak to even cry out, and he just laid still and waited for his death to come.

The Shadow Yami lifed his sword-hand into the air-

"_Yugi_-!!!"

-and plunged it down as fast as he could.

* * *

Yami's heart stopped.

He had ripped through the portal just in time to see the Shadow Yami, the very manifestation of all of Yami's negative emotions, plunge his hand, which had taken a sword shape, into Yugi's body.

The Shadow Yami looked back and then down at Yugi.

The sword hadn't gone where he had wanted it to. It had buried itself into Yugi's stomach, but not into his heart, like he had wanted. The Shadow Yami narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at Yami. A smile touched the corners of his lips when he saw how horrified Yami appeared. He could see the Pharaoh's body shaking.

"Shocked?" the Shadow Yami asked.

He moved his hand, the one plunged into Yugi's stomach, a bit roughly. Yugi gave a strangled moan of pain and then fell silent. The Shadow Yami smirked again.

"You were too slow, Yami," he whispered, jolting his hand again. "Because of that-" He wrenched his hand again, and Yugi cried out. "Your beloved little Yugi-" he wrenched again. "-is going to die!"

Yami narrowed his eyes and let his anger consume him.

He knew that Yugi wouldn't die that easily. If the Shadow Yami stopped wounding him, then Yugi could survive for a little while with that wound, especially if Ryou's magical spirit was within him.

Yami stepped forward. "Come and fight me if you think you're strong enough," he murmured, his tone dangerously low. "Leave Yugi out of this. He's not involved."

The Shadow Yami ceased wrenching his sword-hand inside Yugi's body and tore it free. Yami winched when he heard the cry of pain that Yugi gave and at the sight of the blood that coated Yugi's stomach and the blade that the Shadow Yami's hand had become. Yami stepped forward and narrowed his now dark garnet eyes.

"Fight me," he whispered. _Yugi, I am going to save you._

The Shadow Yami narrowed his eyes and kept his hand as a bloody sword. He advanced towards Yami and stole one last look at the weak hikari that laid on the blood-stained bed.

"I'll be more than happy to oblige," he said. "But you better hurry. Yugi won't last much longer with a wound like that. And neither will that other one, Thief King."

Yami felt a pain in his heart, though he knew it was Bakura's pain.

He advanced and growled. "So be it. I will save Yugi, and Ryou, and I am going to kill you," he told the Shadow Yami. The Shadow Yami smirked and raised his bloody sword.

They advanced-

"Get ready to die, Pharaoh!"

-and the fight began.

* * *

Me: Yes! Bakura and Yami arrived and are now going to save them! But oh no! Yugi's been hurt!

Lucy: Ryou was a bad ass in this chapter! He managed to protect Yugi from being hurt too bad by the Shadow Yami, and he held it out long enough for Bakura and Yami to come! But now Yugi is probably going to die if Yami doesn't manage to kill the Shadow Yami and defeat him! What will he do?

Louis: Please review, and we shall update!


	17. Trial of the Afterlife Part IV

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: It takes a kind of strange turn, and yet, Yami has to fight his negative side in order to save Yugi's life! But will he be able to save the boy that he loves in time?

Louis: Enjoy!

**_Chapter Seventeen: Trial of the Afterlife Part IV_**

Yami narrowed his eyes at the monster that had wounded his beloved. The Shadow Yami was almost an exact image of him. It was disgusting, thinking that someone who looked just like him had hurt the one he loved. Yami cast a glance at his weakening lover.

Yugi was panting weakly, his flesh pale, and the wound that covered the majority of his stomach seemed to be worse than it had been before. Yami glared at the Shadow.

"Don't let him die," he growled.

The Shadow raised a thin eyebrow. "Is that a threat?" he asked with a chuckle.

Yami felt his rage swell worse. He ran up and grabbed the front of the Shadow Yami's cloak and yanked him forward, glaring into his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ let him die!!" he yelled.

"Ohhh, so that_ was_a threat," the Shadow Yami said, still smiling wickedly.

Yami narrowed his eyes, their color turning almost black. "You are the one who wounded him, and you're the only one who has the power in this room to heal him, so you better damn well do it _**now**_!" he yelled.

The Shadow Yami could see the pained tears behind his eyes. The Shadow Yami grinned and pushed Yami back, sending the Pharaoh tumbling to the ground.

"Only if you can defeat _me_will he be saved, but you better hurry before the child doesn't last," the wicked being said, pointing over towards the ever weakening Yugi.

Yami glanced over and saw Yugi's labored breathing had become less and less each moment.

He turned towards the Shadow Yami, eyes filled with anger. "That gamble... I will gladly take that gamble for Yugi!" he yelled. The Shadow Yami grinned evilly.

"Very well."

The Shadow Yami raised his palms into the air, and Yami could see a bright white light appear in them. The Shadow Yami swirled the light around himself, and when it vanished, scattering all around, Yami gasped in horror.

Where the Shadow Yami had been was now a beast.

It stood eleven feet in the air, large leathery bat wings where its arms would have usually been. Its body was thick and muscular up top, until it came to the arms and the legs, which were thin and clawed with inly two fingers. Its face was that of a wolf's, and its eyes were a bright orange color, shining with wickedness. It had a huge thick tail like that of a crocodile, and it was covered from head to toe in dark gray-black fur. The creature threw it heads back and roared loudly, a guttural noise.

"H-He's an animal?" Yami whispered in horror.

**Baka Pharaoh! **Bakura's voice shouted from the depths of Yami's soul. **I may not have enough power to use my magic, but I have enough strength to become a weapon! So summon me as a weapon of some kind!**

Yami looked down in shock. "But Bakura!"

**No!** Bakura shouted. **You have to save Yugi, and I will do anything to make sure that Ryou is safe!**

Yami nodded slowly and lifted his hands up before his chest. His hands glew bright yellow, and when the light vanished, there was a huge sword in his hands. Yami glanced around and noticed that the scenery had changed so that he and the Shadow Yami, now a massive beast, were in what seemed like a huge forest.

Yami glanced over and saw Yugi laying on the cobblestone path that had been created. Crimson blood seeped onto the stones and pooled around the boy's body.

Yami turned his attention back to the Shadow Yami. _Hang on, Yugi. I'll protect you._

With a yell, Yami ran at the Shadow Yami with his sword drawn. The Shadow Yami swung his body towards Yami, knocking the Pharaoh to the ground, slapping his sword out of his hands. The Shadow Yami pinned Yami to the ground with his two clawed feet. Yami reached back and grabbed a bunch of thorns.

Though they tore into his hands, he smashed the thorns into the Shadow Yami's wolf-like face.

The Shadow Yami roared and lurched backwards, groaning in pain. He snarled at Yami and backed up, which gave the Pharaoh time to jump up, grab his sword, the one that Bakura had been transformed in to, and slash it across one of the Shadow Yami's arms.

The sword cut a small gash into the wing, and the Shadow Yami roared.

He glanced to the wound and then back to Yami, snarling viciously, his eyes glowing bright crimson, a puff of smoke emitting from his large nostrils as he exhaled loudly.

"I will not let Yugi die!" Yami yelled, aiming the sword up at the Shadow Yami.

The beast smirked wickedly, long narrow fangs dripping with pale green saliva. He gave a mighty flap and took to the skies, flapping until he was out of sight.

Yami turned around quickly. He didn't want his back to the beast when he came. The Pharaoh glanced around and up in the skies, not able to see the great beast that he had attacked.

Crimson eyes darted around, trying to catch sight of the mighty beast.

Yami turned his back to a tree and raised his sword, ready to fight. Suddenly, the tree branches cracked, and the Shadow Yami came flying down, pinning Yami to the ground, flipping him over onto his back.

The force caused Yami to lose grip of his sword, and the Shadow Yami caught it in between his teeth, snapping it in half with his great jaws, sending the metal bits to the ground.

"B-Bakura!" Yami gasped as the sword shattered and clattered to the ground.

**OW-!! **Bakura's voice came from Yami's mind.

Yami sighed in relief, knowing that the Thief King was still alive, though in pain, but alive none-the-less. Yami reached back with a grunt, grabbed a large stone, and slammed it down on the Shadow Yami's foot.

The mighty beast let out a loud yell and backed off of the Pharaoh, snarling down at him, green saliva dripping from his teeth onto the ground, burning through the grass and plants that they touched.

The Shadow Yami grabbed Yami's arms in his talons and flapped his arms, lifting the Pharaoh into the air. Yami pounded on his feet to make him let go, but when they were above the trees, the Shadow Yami finally did.

Yami yelled as he went free falling. But before he hit the ground, the Shadow Yami caught him in his talons and hurled him towards a tree, in which Yami slammed against a branch, grabbed it and snapped it off.

"Hah!" he yelled, swinging the stick towards the Shadow Yami, which it cut across his chest a bit.

The Shadow Yami roared in pain and snarled at Yami, allowing some of his acidic spit to land on the tree branch and burn a bit through it. Yami swung the stick again, only to have the Shadow Yami bite through it.

Yami fell from the tree when the Shadow Yami snapped his tail down on it. After hitting a few good branches, Yami collapsed on his stomach to the ground and groaned, trying to get up, finding it difficult.

Yami laid still, his body in pain, his heart racing. He was too weak to go on anymore.

He felt something tugging on the back of his mind. **Wake up! 'Ello!! Mr. Baka Pharaoh! This is your wake up call! **Yami knew right off that it was Bakura's voice he was hearing.

Yami felt an invisible hand tapping his cheek, but he couldn't wake up. He heard Bakura growl in what sounded like anger, desperation, and almost defeat.

**Are you just going to pass out and let Yugi and Ryou die!? **Bakura shouted.

That snapped Yami awake.

Yami groaned and sat up, seeing Bakura laying before him as a sword once more. He silently thanked the Thief King, grabbed the sword, and rolled over, seeing the Shadow Yami hovering above him, right near the tops of the trees.

Yami took aim and hurled the sword as hard as he could.

He put all of his rage and pain into his throw. It flew like an arrow towards the beast at such a speed that there was no way he was ever going to avoid it.

The Shadow Yami gasped in agony as the arrow jolted into his heart, and he reeled back, a bright amount of orange light came from the wound. He collapsed down into the lake that Yami just barely noticed was there.

Once his body hit, he exploded into a puff of red, orange, and dark navy lights, which intermixed and clashed until they vanished into wisps of grey smoke.

And the Shadow Yami was no more.

* * *

Yami trembled and glanced towards the lake. It had dried up, and the sword that Bakura had created was resting in the dirt. Yami didn't go and retrieve it. He knew that Bakura would revert to his usual form (or rather, the one the gods gave him) within a few moments. Besides, he had something more important.

He staggered over to his weak lover and dropped by his side.

When Bakura finally did revert to human form, he groaned and rubbed his head. "Owww..." he whispered. He glanced around and noticed that since he was able to take a true form, that meant that the Shadow Yami was dead.

Bakura smiled.

"We did it!" he whispered to himself. "Yami, we-"

Bakura stopped when he spotted Yami kneeling by Yugi, lifting the small boy up slightly, holding him as close as he could. Yami had a huge tear on the back of his cape, tearing through his shirt, revealing a few scratches.

"Forgive me, Yugi. Please forgive me," Yami whispered softly.

He brought the limp boy up and buried his head in Yugi's neck. Yugi's head rolled back and Yami gripped him as tightly into an embrace as he could get him, feeling as if he couldn't get close enough to his beloved.

"I wanted to get here in time, Yugi, believe me, I did!" Yami whispered. "I wanted to complete these trials for you. To prove how much I loved you, I was going to defeat the trials and be with you forever, and now..."

Yami let out a shuddering sob.

"I am so, so sorry, Yugi. Please forgive me, please..." he whispered. Yami pressed his cheek against Yugi's, trying to get as close to the boy he loved as he could get.

"I love you," the Pharaoh whispered softly.

Yami glanced down at the small in his arms, unable to see him to clearly through the unshed tears building up in his eyes.

"Everything about you, Yugi. Your kindness, your courage,_ everything_about you! I always have loved you, Yugi," Yami whispered, mentally destroying himself.

Yami glanced down at Yugi sadly and sobbed again, letting a few tears escape.

He pressed his lips against Yugi's forehead for a quick second, burying his head back into Yugi's shoulder once he was done, just sitting and holding the dead body of the boy he had, no... _still_ loved.

Inside of him, Yami could hear his inner voice yelling, '_You see?! If only you weren't such a fucking coward, Yugi would be alive! He died because of your mistake, and you can't fix it!!_'

"I know..." Yami breathed softly, gritting his teeth in sorrow. "Please... forgive me, Yugi."

For what felt like hours, the Pharaoh just sat in silence, holding the body of the boy who had captured his heart with his kindness, his courage, and with his very existence.

But now, Yugi was gone, and Yami felt like there was a hole where his heart was.

From where he was, Bakura was shaking.

He couldn't believe this.

Yugi was dead.

And if Yugi was dead, then that meant that Ryou was also dead.

Bakura was shaking and shuddering, and he was so upset that he wasn't able to cry. He just allowed his soul to vanish back into Yami's mind, where he stayed in the darkness, refusing to believe that the boy he had loved as also dead.

After a few moments, Yami felt a small amount of movement stir from what he was holding in his arms, and he could feel something shift and lift their head up towards him, but he was too wrapped in sorrow to look.

A light filled the darkness.

Yami glanced down and saw Yugi's pale body glowing. He drew back slightly, though never letting go of his hold on the boy he loved. He glanced up and saw that the glow had lifted out of Yugi's body, and was now hovering before him.

Yami blinked and saw the glow take on a human form.

The light transformed into a translucent woman with long brown hair, mocha skin, and bright emerald eyes. She was dressed like all the other Egyptian gods, though for some reason, there seemed something strange about her. Her smile was both captivating and scary at the same time. Yami felt himself shaking under her stare.

Yami felt Bakura appear right next to him. Yami glanced over and saw Bakura cradling Ryou. Ryou sported the same wound as Yugi, which Yami figured would happen, since they had been in the same body.

The human-sized figure smiled down at both of them. "Thief King, My Pharaoh, you are both suffering very much," she whispered. Her voice echoed slightly. "However, neither of you shall be sad for much longer. I shall save the ones you love, if you pass my trial."

"Y-your trial?" Yami whispered. "Who are you?"

The figure smiled at Yami and Bakura. "My name is Nephthys, and I am the goddess and guardian of the dead. The dead do as I command, and I can bring them back to life if I please. And so..."

Her eyes flashed, and she smiled.

"Let the final trial to the Afterlife begin!"

* * *

Me: All right! Yami defeated his evil side, but at the price of Yugi's (and Ryou's) life! Poor Yugi! But Yami and Bakura can get them back if they defeat Nephthys's trial!

Lucy: The next trial is the final trial to the Afterlife! And it will determine if Yami gets to save Yugi or ever gets to be with him again! But does this mean that the gods planned for this to happen? We shall have to see!!

Louis: Please review, and we shall update!


	18. The Final Trial

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: The next chapter, and the one right before the final chapter, guys!

Lucy: We thank all of you for reading this, and we hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter, as well as the final chapter and then the stories to come after this one!

Louis: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Eighteen: The Final Trial_**

Yami found himself all alone in the wood areas again.

Well, technically, he wasn't alone. He was holding the dead body of the boy he loved, and the goddess and guardian of the dead was with him, floating high into the air.

But even though this was true, Yami felt alone.

Bakura had been forced to vanish back inside Yami's soul with Ryou's body still clutched in his arms. Nephthys had told Yami that he needed to make his own choices, and Bakura couldn't be there to influence him.

Nephthys had also said that even if Yami failed the trial, Ryou and Yugi would come back to life. But, the downside to that would be that Yami and Bakura wouldn't see them again until the day that the hikaris died and joined them in Heaven. And that was probably a good seventy years or so away, so there was no way Yami was going to allow that much time to pass that he's been away from his hikari.

Nephthys was floating above the two boys in a seated position.

She tapped her chin and tried to think of something that she could ask Yami. She needed to make certain that Yami truly did love Yugi in order for the trials to pass.

"My Pharaoh," the goddess and guardian to the dead said.

Yami slowly glanced up. Nephthys could see the tears that burned in his eyes, just waiting to fall. She frowned, but couldn't help but feel happy for the two lovers. They had a chance.

"How much do you love your hikari?" she asked.

Yami looked down at the boy in his arms and said nothing. He just stared at Yugi. Nothing else in the world mattered to him anymore. Nephthys frowned and reached for the Pharaoh.

"Do you refuse to speak because you do not know how much you love him?" she asked.

"No," Yami shook his head.

He smiled down at the pale boy in his arms. This wasn't right. Yugi was always such a happy person, and it was painful to see him in such a lifeless state.

The Pharaoh closed his eyes and let his memories of the boy he loved flood back.

He remembered when he first laid eyes on Yugi. He remembered when they had lost Grandpa to Pegasus. He remembered going to Duelist Kingdom and then losing Yugi to a Shadow Game against Pegasus. He remembered when the Puzzle had been shattered. He remembered when they had won the Battle City Tournament. And he remembered what had happened after that, in the Memory World.

But he also remembered the times when they were not dueling for their lives. He remembered doing fun things; laughing and enjoying the day; and sometimes just talking with one another.

"I don't say anything because I can not express in words how much I love him," Yami said with a small laugh. "You might think that's a little silly, O goddess of the dead, but that's the truth. I love him too much to say."

Nephthys smiled slightly. "What would you do for him?"

"What _wouldn't_ I do?" Yami retaliated. "That's the question that you should be asking me."

The goddess chuckled and flew down to Yugi's side. Her translucent hand reached out and brushed across his cheek. She smiled slightly and then turned to look at Yami.

"You really love him, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," Yami whispered.

"What would you do if you had to choose your home in Egypt, your royal place in Heaven, or your hikari?"

"I'd choose Yugi," Yami said. "There's no debate about that."

Nephthys leaned back in her invisible seat and locked eyes with the Pharaoh. "If Seth, lord of evil, took Yugi into the lowest circle of Hell, would you brave those circles to get him back?" she asked.

"Brave those nine circles and more," Yami answered with a swift nod.

Nephthys smiled slightly and closed her red eyes. "I can see that you care so much for him. However, I hope you realize that it's wrong for you to be living in a time that's not yours," she told him.

Yami frowned and glanced down at his aibou. He clutched Yugi and buried his head into the boy's shoulder. He wanted to hold him close one last time, since it seemed that Nephthys was going to make him return to the afterlife with Bakura. This would be the last time that Yami would ever see the boy that he loved.

"That's why I am happy to say that you have passed the Trials to the Afterlife."

Yami was speechless.

He looked up at the smiling goddess of the dead with a shocked expression. She was giving him a fanged grin, and was tapping her foot in midair, as if awaiting Yami's answer.

"Beg pardon?" Yami asked after a moment.

Nephthys giggled and brushed her fingers over Yugi's cheek. The skin where her fingers brushed seemed to get its normal peach color back. Yami stared in shock as his aibou started to move slightly in his arms. He glanced up and saw Nephthys smiling at him with a wide enough smile to rival a Cheshire Cat.

"He'll awaken a moment later," she said. "Now, make him proud."

With that, the goddess vanished and left the two lovers all alone in the forest, which slowly reverted back to a bedroom. Yami found himself sitting on the bed with Yugi still in his arms.

He immediately noticed that his aibou was a lot warmer than he had been before.

Yami smiled and leaned down, placing his lips on his aibou's cheek. "Yugi," he whispered, barely taking his lips away from his partner. "Wake up, Yugi. I'm here."

Yugi seemed to hear him, because he started shifting around in the Pharaoh's arms.

Before Yami could take a look at his aibou, he felt Yugi's lips on his. He glanced down and saw Yugi's eyes closed, but he was clinging to the KIng of Egypt and kissing him with every ounce of energy that he had.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and drew the boy close. He felt that Yugi's wound was gone. The hikari clenched him closer and moaned into the kiss. Yami smiled and whispered his aibou's name, breaking the kiss for a moment. Yugi whispered Yami's name back, and then continued to kiss him just as passionately as he had before.

While they kissed, they didn't notice that they were surrounded by a bright light.

They continued to kiss as the light swallowed them whole and dragged them back out of the Afterlife to the world where their friends were waiting for them to return.

They knew they had passed the Trials.

And they could be together forever now.

* * *

"Anubis," Ra sighed and leaned against his throne rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Wasn't it a little reckless to take out the Pharaoh's negative emotions from the Puzzle and make them come alive without telling us about it? Yugi and the Thief King's cute hikari got hurt."

Anubis, the jackal god of death, smirked. "Oh, but where would the fun in that be?" he asked with a giggle. "Besides, I enjoy seeing the Thief King suffer. But, hey, they won, right? So no harm done."

Ra sighed. "I guess not."

"See?" Anubis chuckled, yawning. "Told you."

* * *

Me: Yes!! Yami and Yugi have passed the trials, and can now be with one another forever! And Bakura gets to stay with Ryou as well since they helped them complete the trials! Yaaaay!!

Lucy: The final chapter is next, and it's basically just everyone being fluffy! We hope you'll all enjoy this story when we finish it, and then we have some previews for the next stories to come, and we should take a vote on them!

Louis: Please review, and we shall update!


	19. Together Forever

**Title**: A Trial to the Afterlife

**Genre**: romance, pure fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language and some violence (might change)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; SetoXJonouchi; MarikXMalik; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: After the Duel between Yami and Yugi, Ra takes the souls of the two star-haired boys and places them into a trial, where, if they lose, then Yami passes into the afterlife. But, if he and Yugi win, then Yami gets to stay in his own body. With the help of Bakura and Ryou, whose bodies were broken up into the trial stage, spirits as their guides, and the mental assistance of their friends, will they succeed in winning this trial against the afterlife?

Me: The last chapter of this story, guys!

Lucy: Yami and Yugi have passed the trials with Ryou and Bakura's help, so now they are all together forever! And they are heading back to their friends now!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Nineteen: Together Forever_**

"That's it! I cannot stand this anymore!"

"Puppy, calm down!"

"No-o-o! Make me, Dragon! I have to go in there! Yugi and Yami need us! I know it!"

Marik sighed in annoyance and watched as Kaiba held back Jonouchi. Jonouchi had been trying to leap into the hourglass that Bakura and Ryou's bodies had made for the six and a half hours, and so far, each time he tried, Kaiba would catch him. Jonouchi was now flailing in his boyfriend's arms, reaching for the hourglass.

"Let me go!" Jonouchi kicked out at the brunette. "Yugi needs us!"

Malik, who was more annoyed than his yami at this point, glided over to the two struggling males. "Jonouchi, it's fine," he said, touching the blond's shoulder. Jonouchi calmed down. "Ryou and Bakura are with them. Ryou will protect Yugi. And trust me, Yami's safe with Bakura. Bakura's not exactly the weakest thing in the world, you know."

Jonouchi sighed and closed his eyes. "I-I know." The blond shook his head. "But, I'm worried. Yugi's my best friend. So's Yami. And Ryou and Bakura. To think that something might have happened to them is just-"

"They'll be okay," Kaiba said swiftly.

"How do you know?" Jonouchi turned and looked into Kaiba's blue eyes. "How do you know something bad hasn't happened to them?"

Kaiba wrapped his arms securely around Jonouchi's shoulders. "Like Malik said, Ryou will protect Yugi, and Bakura will protect Yami. Ra wouldn't do this to them without some kind of protection," he answered.

Jonouchi calmed, but he was still a bit restless.

"But what if-"

"_L-look_!"

Everyone glanced over when they heard Mokuba shriek. They saw the hourglass that Bakura and Ryou's bodies had been turning into start glowing with a bright white light.

The light seemed to envelope the hourglass from the inside and the out. The crimson and garnet lights, Yugi and Yami's souls, flew around restlessly inside the glass walls of the hourglass. It shook as if it were having a massive seizure, and finally, a moment later, the hourglass flew down to the ground again.

And shattered into countless pieces.

Everyone was speechless.

The hourglass had just become enveloped in light and shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

No one knew if that meant that Yami and Yugi had passed the Trials or failed them. Even Ishizu, who knew a lot about this stuff, didn't know what was going on. She was just staring at the shattered hourglass in horror. One half, the metal bottom, was laying on one half of the platform, and the other half was on the other side of the dueling platform, the glass shattered all around it evenly. The two red lights, Yami and Yugi's souls, were no where to be found.

Anzu, again, was the first one to speak.

"Y-Yugi!" she shrieked, running to the shattered pieces of the hourglass. "Yami! Bakura! Ryou! What happened!?"

Jonouchi was shivering, and he looked as if he were going to be sick. "D-Dragon, they..." Kaiba was equally as silent as his lover was. He was shaking as well, though he wouldn't ever admit that he was afraid for the four boys' lives.

Ishizu stepped forward. "W-what happene-"

She paused when the shattered pieces of glass started glowing. They moved into four huge shapes, about human-sized. No one dared to go any-where near the shapes.

The light vanished, and before everyone's eyes were four boys.

Yugi and Yami were two of them, and they had their arms wrapped tightly around one another. They were both on their knees, and they were dressed in their regular clothes; Yugi's dark blue school uniform.

Bakura and Ryou were the other two boys, and they were in the same position as Yami and Yugi; on their knees, their arms wrapped around each other as if they couldn't get close enough. Both were dressed in their casual clothing; Bakura in his striped shirt and black trench coat, and Ryou in his striped T shirt, grey jeans that matched Bakura's, and the teal short-sleeved jacket.

Everyone was silent for a moment, but then Solomon spoke up.

"Yugi! Pharaoh!" he called.

Yugi and Yami slowly drew apart from one another and stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Yugi was shocked to see that he was truly staring into Yami's eyes, not his spirit anymore.

"Yami," Yugi whispered.

"Yugi," Yami reached forward and cupped the boy's cheek in his hand.

They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, and then shared a kiss with one another. This kiss was unlike any other before. Before, it had always been through spirit that they kissed one another, but this time, these were their true bodies that were touching one another, and it felt amazing.

As for Ryou and Bakura, they were doing the same thing.

They were kissing one another and holding each other as if they couldn't get close enough. This was a new sensation to them, and it felt more amazing than words could describe.

Their friends just stared and smiled, happy beyond words that their friends were back.

* * *

In the Afterlife, Ra waved his hand over the image that he was seeing of the four boys who had passed his Trials. He smiled and turned his attention back towards Seth, the lord of Evil himself.

"See?" he said. "I told you Pharaoh Atem and his hikari would pass the trials with the Thief King and his hikari's help."

Seth growled and folded his arms across his chest. "Only because you cheated," he spat bitterly. Ra chuckled and held his massive, soot-colored hand to the god of evil.

"Glad you think so," he said, then going blank-faced. "So, pay up."

Seth growled and fished into his pocket. "Dammit!" he yelled, and he yanked out a huge wad of Egyptian god currency. "That was my last 1000, too, Ra!"

Ra smirked and flipped through the fold of Egyptian currency.

"Like it should be," he said, waving the money as if to fan himself from the heat of the Afterlife. "The king over all the gods has triumphed yet again, my dear lord of evil."

Seth grumbled and glanced away. "Guess I should have seen that they could win," he said.

Ra smiled. "Like it should be," he repeated with a mocking tone to his voice. Seth growled and vanished in a puff of smoke. Ra looked at the cash, and then to the image of the four boys, who were still hugging and kissing.

Ra laughed and leaned against his throne.

"'Cause true love conquers all in the battle of war, my dear lord of evil," he said.

* * *

Me: Yay! Happy ending!

Lucy: Yami and Yugi are together, and Yami has his own body! And Bakura and Ryou are also together, and they both have their own bodies as well, so everyone is happy now!

Me: Please review nicely and let us know what you think! We are adding one more chapter, but that one is just the ideas for the next story to post up!


	20. To Whom It May Concern

Me: Okay! Guys, we cannot thank you all enough for sticking with us and reading all the way through the story!

Lucy: Anyway, we wanted to post some ideas for stories that we will make soon, but we wanna vote on which ones to do. You can choose more than one, so here are some of the ideas that we are tossing around.

Me: I hope it works! And again, we wanna thank all of our dear and beloved readers who stuck with the story and were kind to us and so supportive the whole time!

Lucy: Yes, thank you all!

Me: The first one if a horror story! But we hope that it will turn out good, and we have a lot of ideas for this one, guys! So, here's the first story idea that we have, guys!

**Title**: Bakura's Body

**Genre**: horror, romance, humor

**Rating**: M for language, violence, lemon, and possible character death

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); KaibaXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: AU. Based on the 2009 movie "_Jennifer's Body_". Yami Sennen has everything a high school boy could ever want. A boyfriend who loves him, and a best friend who he would do anything for. But one simple night changes all of that for our star-haired youth. Bakura and his boyfriend Ryou go missing for an evening, and return with a personality difference. Bakura, usually very hate-filled and disliking of the preppy kids, and Ryou, very shy and timid, both become very snotty, popular, and sex-obsessed. Yami starts to notice these differences, but thinks nothing of it. Until he discovers that people in Domino are being brutally murdered. Only when his own boyfriend, Yugi Mouto, and his other friends are caught up in the fray does Yami realize that what happened to Bakura and Ryou the night they went missing not only affects the town, but Yami specifically. Will Yami be able to save his friends and boyfriend? And will Bakura and Ryou's souls ever truly be saved?

Me: All right! A story in which Bakura and Ryou are evil, Yugi's a target for their evilness, and Yami has to save them all!

Lucy: What will happen to poor Yami if he can't save his friends and his beloved?

Me: We'll have to see!

Lucy: The next one of our ideas is a funny one, so please consider the idea as you read it, guys, and we hope you all like it a lot xD! WE also have more ideas on our profile page if none of these are appealing to you!

**Title**: My Boyfriend's an Android!

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for language, mild violence, sexual themes, and future lemon (most likely)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi; NoaXMokuba; HondaXOtogi

**Summary**: Sick and tired of never having a date, Yugi Mouto goes online and purchases a mysterious Yami Series 01 "figure". The next day, an android is delivered to his door, and the android claims himself to be Yugi's boyfriend! Now Yugi finds himself stuck with a task: collect enough data to create the 03 Yami Series model, keep Yami and the 02 Yami Series D-Grade android from killing one another, prevent a love triangle, deal with the mysterious Evangeline who keeps calling Yugi with advice, and find out who is the mastermind named Negative 01 who seeks Yami's destruction. But it's all worth it, since Yami looks and acts like a million bucks, which is what he'll cost if Yugi doesn't do his job right...

Me: All right! There was that idea!

Lucy: Yami's really sweet and kind in that one, and really protective of Yugi, so we hope that one will be liked!

Me: The next one, though, I think is one of our favorites!

Lucy: Enjoy the next idea that we have posted up here, guys! This one is a personal favorite, so here we go! Please consider all of these ideas, and as stated before, we have some more ideas on our profile page!

**Title**: In a World of My Own

**Genre**: romance, fantasy, humor

**Rating**: M for language, violence, sex and sexual themes

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_);YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); MarikXMalik (_bronzeshipping_); KaibaXJonouchi (_puppyshipping_)

**Summary**: When a mission to a distant planet comes up, Ex-Government Agent Bakura Touzoku decides to take place in the mission. There he learns of greedy corporate figurehead Pegasus C. Crawford intentions of driving off the native humanoid race of aliens in order to mine for the precious material scattered throughout their rich woodland. While disguising his attempts to warn the natives of the plan, Bakura and his best friend Marik Ishtal attempt to infiltrate the native people with the use of an "alien" identity. While Bakura begins to bond with the native tribe and quickly falls in love with the beautiful alien Ryou, the restless Pegasus moves forward with his ruthless extermination tactics, forcing the soldier to take a stand - and fight back in an epic battle for the fate of the planet.

Me: For everyone probably wondering, yes, Yami and Yugi have a major role in this! They are the leaders of the native aliens!

Lucy: Yugi's hilarious and sweet in that story!

Me: And Yami's awesome as well!

Lucy: Now, the next idea is a fun one, and we hope that this one will be liked as well, though poor Yami is going to suffer through the majority of it, and you will find out when you read the summary!

**Title**: Yugi's Adventures in Wonderland

**Genre**: romance, humor, supernatural

**Rating**: T for language and violence

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; KaibaXJonouchi

**Summary**: While walking with Yami one day, Yugi is hit by a car and dragged deep into a state of unconsciousness, AKA a coma. While there, he dreams of a magical place called Wonderland, in which he meets the Wonderland versions of all of his friends, except Yami, which worries him. And they tell him that they need him to save Wonderland from the rule of the horrid tyrant, the Red Queen. But will Yugi ever awaken from this horror?

Me: Okay! This one was one of our more fun ones, because we already have the ideas for who is who in Wonderland!

Lucy: Poor Yami suffers through the story, though, since he doesn't know what's wrong with Yugi, and he can't wake him up no matter what he tries! Poor guy!

Me: Anyway, please tell us which one you would like to see, guys!

Lucy: We hope to hear from you all, and thanks for reading "A Trial to the Afterlife"! We really appreciate our amazing writers and readers who stick with us through thick and thin!


End file.
